Colección: Sasuke & Sakura
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. One-shots, viñetas y drabbles - 19: "Cuando Ino quedó embarazada y Naruto encontró el test, siendo la buena amiga que era, Sakura lo reclamó como suyo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, a Ino sintiéndose culpable, a Naruto planeando un baby shower y a Sasuke listo para pedirle matrimonio." 1/2.
1. Por Culpa De Todo El Estrógeno

A/N: Esto era originalmente un solo fic. Pero como voy a traducir más oneshots y viñetas de _la misma_ _autora_, decidí ponerlos todos en una sola historia. Así que aquí va el primero. Enjoy!

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 1.103 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(I)_  
Por Culpa De Todo El Estrógeno_

* * *

_Resumen: "Estúpido estrógeno. Tenía que llegar y hacer que a Sakura le crecieran pechos y un culo."_

* * *

El estrógeno, según el libro que leía mientras se sentaba en la oficina de ella en el hospital, aburrido, era conocido por funcionar como la principal hormona sexual femenina.

Si bien estas hormonas estaban presentes tanto en hombres como mujeres, los estrógenos se presentan generalmente en niveles significativamente más altos en las mujeres, que se encuentran en edad reproductiva. Las hormonas promueven el desarrollo de las características sexuales femeninas secundarias.

Dichas características incluyen aumento en la estatura—

Ch, él siempre sería más alto.

—una voz más aguda—

Con la cual solo la escuchaba quejarse…

—caderas más anchas—

Se veían igual…

—menos vello facial—

En realidad, nunca había notado ninguno en ella.

—depósitos de grasa alrededor de los glúteos, muslos y caderas—

Con lo que admitía, se veía aún más atractiva.

—textura de piel más suave—

Vaya, si no lo sabía.

—y crecimiento de los pechos—

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Las hormonas del estrógeno también están involucradas en el engrosamiento del endometrio y otros aspectos reguladores del ciclo menstrual.

En los hombres, las hormonas del estrógeno son usadas para regular ciertas funciones del sistema reproductor, lo que es importante para la maduración de los espermatozoides. Además, en ciertas personas, pueden ser necesarias para una libido saludable.

Heh…

Hablando de una libido saludable…

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué estás mirando un libro sobre el sistema reproductivo de las mujeres?

Sasuke levantó la vista del libro y observó a Sakura en la puerta de su oficina, con unas cuantas carpetas en sus brazos, aunque bastante gruesas y llenas de papeles. Su larga figura (estrógeno…) estaba ligeramente encorvada contra el marco mientras lo observaba a él, sentado en su súper confortable silla mientras leía acerca de las mujeres. Ella caminó hacia su escritorio y dejó caer su trabajo sobre este. Sakura lo punzó con fuerza en el brazo.

—Fuera de mi silla, Sasuke-kun.

—Hn.

Era claro que estaba muy cómodamente sentado.

¿Por qué debería escucharla?

—¡Sasuke-kun! —se quejó ella, con su maldita voz aguda (¡estúpido estrógeno!) tratando de empujarlo. Sabía, sin embargo, que si _realmente _quería sacarlo de la silla podría moverlo con su meñique, considerando esa _insensatamente malvada estúpida maldita fuerza_ que tenía—. ¡Muévete!

Él se encogió de hombros, sin preocupación.

—Hn.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta, acercando tanto su rostro al de ella que podía sentir su aliento contra su piel. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver su vello facial, o en realidad, la falta de este (maldito seas, estrógeno). (Aunque en realidad no se estaba quejando porque, evitando pensar en ello, Sakura con un montón de vello facial no era demasiado atrayente).

Desafortunadamente para ella, al levantar a Sasuke su pierna golpeó el escritorio, derribando algunas cosas.

Sakura lo soltó para recoger lo que sea que hubiese tirado, murmurando lo que pensó afirmativamente, que eran insultos contra él en voz baja.

Ella se inclinó y no pudo dejar de notar la forma en que el final de su trasero sobresalía peligrosamente cerca de él. ¿Cuándo demonios el trasero de Sakura creció y dejó de ser plano? Frunció el ceño, porque en serio, ¿cuándo obtuvo tan buenas curvas? (Ah claro, el _estrógeno_).

Suspiró, después de levantarse y poner sus materiales caídos sobre la mesa.

—Sasuke-kun, de verdad necesito que te muevas-

Una expresión aprehensiva se abrió paso en su rostro, y Sasuke se preguntó por qué.

—¡Estás muy rojo! —exclamó ella, poniendo una mano contra el rostro de Sasuke, sintiendo su piel caliente (porque estaba _totalmente_ ruborizado).

Sus ojos verdes estaban genuinamente preocupados.

—¡Creo que te está viniendo una fiebre, Sasuke-kun!

Luchó muy duro contra sí mismo, porque una parte de él se estaba muriendo por presionar su mejilla y frotarla contra la suave delicadeza de la mano derecha de Sakura (ugh, maldito estrógeno).

Con cuidado de no ser demasiado brusco, Sasuke le golpeó la mano para quitarla de su piel, apartándose del escritorio, agradecido de que su oh-muy cómoda silla tuviera ruedas.

—Estoy _bien_ —murmuró secamente.

Ella retrocedió, luciendo un tanto lastimada. Sakura volvió a mirar su escritorio, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Bien. _Como quieras._

Parecía que realmente no quería hablar con él, ya que comenzó a hacer su trabajo de pie, apenas inclinándose sobre la mesa, con una mano afirmando su peso y la otra sosteniendo su lápiz.

Desde el ángulo en que estaba sentado, podría ver su pecho _perfectamente_.

(El ángulo era perfecto. No sus pechos. O bien…)

Y por alguna razón, aunque supiera que se veía como un pervertido, no podía apartar la vista.

Maldición.

Realmente odiaba al estrógeno (aunque su inner pervertido le estuviera diciendo que, según el libro de Sakura, el estrógeno era parte de lo que mantenía a su libido saludable, así que no tenía que maldecirlo tanto).

Aparentemente, en el lapso de tiempo en que estuvo teniendo una pelea con su inner pervertido acerca de estrógeno, libido y los pechos de Sakura, con su mirada aún fija en ellos, ella notó su mirada.

Negro se encontró con verde.

(Aunque era un poco difícil ver el verde, considerando lo entrecerrados que estaba sus ojos).

Oh, genial.

Estaba enfadada.

—Sasuke-kun, dime que estás mirando mi pecho —gruñó ella, el lápiz que sostenía ahora partido por la mitad.

Él arrugó las cejas.

—No estoy mirando tu pecho.

—Bien. _Estabas_ mirando mi pecho.

—Yo…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y arrojó el libro sobre su escritorio.

—¡Es por culpa tuya y de tu estúpido estrógeno! —exclamó Sasuke.

Sonaba realmente molesto, aunque Sakura no podía pensar el _por qué._

—Tenías que ir, volverte más alta, hacer algunas curvas y que te crecieran unos malditos pechos.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su torso.

—Es _tu_ culpa.

Sasuke parecía bastante disgustado.

—¡Todo se debe al maldito estrógeno!

Ella parpadeó y simplemente lo miró de forma neutra.

—¿Me estás increpando por ser mujer?

El solo soltó un bufido.

—Ch, los hombres también tienen estrógeno, sabes —respondió Sasuke, tratando de sonar listo—. Mantiene nuestra libido en su lugar.

Pausa.

Sakura se vio a sí misma esbozando una sonrisa divertida, mientras volvía a mirar su libro.

—Realmente estuviste leyendo sobre el estrógeno… —rió para ella—, y yo que pensaba que estabas siendo un pervertido y mirabas las fotografías del libro. Naruto lo hace cada vez que viene a mi oficina.

Sonriendo malévolamente, caminó hacia la puerta, moviendo las caderas con cada paso que daba.

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke en su espalda.

(O más bien en su parte _trasera_).

Le puso el cerrojo a la puerta y luego se volvió hacia él, notando que la estaba mirando con cansancio.

—Veamos entonces que tan bien está trabajando el estrógeno en ti, Sasuke-kun.

Sexo.


	2. Malcriado

A/N: ¡Segundo! :) Y esta historia tiene una palabra que me dio algunos problemas, porque en inglés puede ponerse en sentidos distintos para no ser tan explícito, pero en español sólo puede ponerse de _una_ sola forma para que se entienda bien. En fin, la que haya leído la historia original me entenderá. XD **  
**

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 1.190 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura**_**  
**_(II)_  
Malcriado_

* * *

_Resumen: "Oh genial. Mi marido es un adicto al sexo."_

* * *

Sakura Uchiha maldijo al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Su _adorable_ marido estaba en casa.

Lo que no era tan bueno para ella, ya que—

Ugh.

Sasuke Uchiha era un mocoso malcriado.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Y su mujer sabía muy bien (un poco más de lo que le gustaría) qué era exactamente lo que él quería.

Tembló porque se encontraba en el baño, vistiendo nada más que una toalla y _realmente _necesitaba ir a su cuarto y ponerse algo de ropa (ya que estaba congelada y obviamente desnuda). Pero, desafortunadamente, para ir a dicho cuarto tenía que pasar a través del pasillo, el lugar que estaba más que segura que no quería ir (porque, _mierda_, su marido podría verla).

—¿Sakura? —llamó Sasuke—. ¿Estás en casa?

Podía escuchar la turbación y la urgencia apenas perceptibles en su voz, y dejó escapar un patético gemido.

_Mierda._

Ya estaba embarazada (aunque de dos meses, así que se veía exactamente igual).

Los pasos de él se abrieron camino subiendo la escalera, en dirección al baño. Sakura se golpeó la frente y saltó silenciosamente a la bañera, corriendo la cortina frente a ella, esperando que fuese suficiente para esconderla de él. Se habría golpeado la cabeza contra el muro si eso no fuese a hacer ningún ruido, lo que alertaría a Sasuke de su paradero.

Ella amaba a su marido, en serio.

Y le encantaba _amarlo,_ también.

Pero había algo que era demasiado, porque de verdad, juraba por Dios que Sasuke Uchiha era un condenado ninfomaníaco.

¡Y su cuerpo simplemente _no _podía soportarlo!

—Ch, "restaurar mi clan" mi _trasero_ —murmuró.

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo (porque él realmente no parecía entender lo que las palabras "estoy adolorida" significaban) cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar. Esta se abrió lentamente y Sakura cerró los ojos, apretando su toalla con fuerza mientras su marido entraba al baño.

—¿Sakura?

Era inútil esconderse ahora.

—¿Sí?

La cortina de la ducha se movió hacia un lado y ella suspiró hacia sus adentros, preparándose para las salvajes horas de interminable, alucinante y agotador retoce (también llamado por Sasuke como, la restauración del clan Uchiha). La observó y sus ojos se abrieron al ver su atuendo, o mejor dicho la falta de él. Su mirada ónix se volvió lujuriosa y predatoria, y Sakura solo pudo morderse el labio.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le preguntó.

Sasuke sujetó una de sus manos mientras ella salía de la bañera (ya que no tenía sentido esconderse), para ayudarla a equilibrarse.

—Um, bueno, en realidad sólo me estaba escondien–

Aparentemente, una respuesta a su pregunta no era muy importante, ya que lo primero que hizo cuando ella estuvo en el suelo de baldosas fue presionar sus labios contra los suyos, empujándola contra la pared. Agarró sus muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza con una mano, manoseándola con la otra mientras ella trataba de que su toalla no se cayera.

—Sasuke-kun–

Él ahogó lo que estaba tratando de decir con sus labios.

_Demonios_, maldijo ella internamente, _no estoy gimiendo, imbécil, ¡estoy tratando de hablar!_

—Sasu–

Su marido cubrió nuevamente su boca, pareciendo que su intención era no dejarla hablar.

Suspiró internamente, sin querer tener que morderlo, pero en serio, _no_ la estaba escuchando (y además, tenía un presentimiento de que él era un masoquista). Sakura tomó su labio inferior dentro de su boca, fingiendo estar correspondiendo al beso. Y cuando finalmente la estaba dejando ser un poco más de competencia en su nudo de labios, lo mordió con fuerza.

Sasuke inmediatamente se alejó y frunció el ceño. Parte de ella se preguntaba por qué simplemente no había esperado a que él mismo se alejara, ya que se iba a quitar pronto para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. La miró con enfado.

—¡¿Y eso por qué diablos fue?!

Sakura suspiró.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Él parpadeó, su enfado desvaneciéndose. Ella bajó sus brazos y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Estamos teniendo demasiado sexo.

Ahí estaba.

Lo había sacado de su pecho.

Y claro, había sido bastante directo y probablemente dicho en el peor momento (considerando que él estaba algo _feliz_), pero era por el bien de su seriamente adolorido y cansado cuerpo, que _realmente _necesitaba un descanso de traer algún nuevo Uchiha al mundo.

Sasuke la miró ofendido.

—Sakura, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a restaurar mi clan —le dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, lo hice, pero Sasuke-kun, ¡solo podemos tener _un_ bebé a la vez! —respondió Sakura. Señaló su vientre, esperando que la mirada de él la siguiera, pero siendo el _feliz _chico que era ahora, ella sabía lo que _realmente_ estaba mirando—. ¡Ya tenemos uno en camino! ¡El clan no va a tener más restauraciones que esa dentro de los próximos seis meses!

Él simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó siendo obstinado.

(¡Quería su sexo!)

Ella suspiró con cansancio.

—Sasuke-kun, de verdad _hay _algo que se llama demasiado…

Ugh, ¡ni siquiera quería _decirlo_!

—¿De qué hablas? —Sasuke la miraba como si estuviese loca—. _¿Demasiado? _—repitió con incredulidad—. Qué clase de tontería–

Ella se retorció.

—¡Sasuke-kun, ya estoy embarazada! —se quejó—. Así que podrías solo–solo… ¡tan solo _tranquilizarte _un poco, maldita sea!

—Sakura–

—Estoy _adolorida_, Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura al fin, en voz alta, agitando con violencia sus puños apretados—. ¡¿Está bien?! Ya lo dije. Estoy. _Adolorida_. Mi maldita tú-sabes-qué ya no tiembla debido a un orgasmo. No, tiembla porque la estás _sobre usando_, así que _por favor _Sasuke-kun, por favor _aléjate_– ¡_mastúrbate_ por el momento!

Hubo una corta pausa, en la que Sakura respiraba con dificultad y Sasuke la observaba fijamente.

Y la mirada que tenía él cuando sus ojos se encontraron, casi le rompió el corazón.

—¿Estoy… haciéndote daño?

Maldición—

Sakura se estremeció porque ahora, pensando en sus palabras, notó que _lo hizo_ parecer una especie de súper villano (cosa que él _no_ era). Nop. Sasuke Uchiha no era más que un hombre corriente que probó una droga, y se encontró a sí mismo volviéndose adicto a ella.

Abrió la boca, pero se detuvo hasta encontrar las palabras correctas que decir.

—¡N-No!

Ugh.

Se veía tan_ triste, _porque de verdad, con la frecuencia que Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e Ino solían quejarse, diciendo que él era la causa de todo su dolor (aunque todo eso fue antes de que estuvieran juntos), ella no quería agregar más. La máscara de culpabilidad y vergüenza que llevaba él hizo que su corazón se doblegara.

Bien.

La falta de sexo podía irse al infierno.

Porque en verdad, el matrimonio se trataba de hacer sacrificios por el otro (aunque más bien parecía que siempre era _ella_ la que hacía dichos sacrificios).

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun —murmuró ella, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando su frente contra la de él (junto con otras _cosas_).

La escuchó suspirar antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos, esta vez iniciando el beso.

(Anotación)

Sonrió.

Él era un mocoso malcriado, pero _también_ era un actor increíble.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre obtenía lo que quería.


	3. Amar Es Un Maldito Arte

A/N: Otra divertida viñeta de estos dos. Lo que sí, Sasuke puede estar algo OOC.

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 693 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(III)_  
Amar Es Un Maldito Arte_

* * *

_Resumen: "Es la persecución, ¿no? La emoción de la persecución. Estás aburrido. Tu hermano está muerto y ahora no tienes a quien perseguir, así que me persigues a mí. ¿Verdad? Estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad? Es la persecución. Bien, ¡pues jódete, Sasuke-kun!"_

* * *

Estaba aburrido.

Sí.

Sakura asintió ante esa declaración interna.

Sasuke estaba aburrido.

Soltó un bufido.

¿Por qué _otra razón_ estaría coqueteando con ella?

Él sonrió sardónicamente de esa forma tan deslumbrante, y ella luchó para que sus rodillas no le temblaran.

Oh, _Dios_.

Pero claro—

Estaba aburrido.

Itachi estaba muerto y ahora no le quedaba nada por hacer.

Sasuke estaba _aburrido._

Y ahora estaba tratando de entretenerse a sí mismo.

Era la emoción de la persecución.

Ugh.

Algo dentro de ella se erizó.

Era un hombre _tan _típico.

Sakura tragó saliva, mientras lentamente comenzaba a recobrar su compostura.

Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Estás parado demasiado cerca, Sasuke —siseó Sakura lacónicamente.

Estaba empezando a incomodarla el estar presionada contra la pared, con Sasuke observándola con sus ojos chispeantes.

—Oh, pero no creo estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Inner Sakura se apoderó de ella momentáneamente, antes de gritar sin cesar.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, al sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro.

Basta.

Era _suficiente._

¡¿Cómo se _atrevía_?!

Cómo se atrevía a _coquetearle_ tanto _e_ _invitarla a salir_ todo el tiempo, cuando él—

—Es la persecución, ¿no es así?

Sasuke detuvo su coqueteo para alzar una ceja ante su pregunta.

—¿Qué?

Sakura le golpeó el pecho con su dedo.

—La emoción de la caza. En serio —ella asintió con determinación—. ¡En serio! La única razón por la que estás tan locamente empeñado en conseguir que salga contigo es porque tú, Sasuke, estás aburrido y necesitas perseguir algo. Pasaste los últimos ocho años de tu vida persiguiendo a tu hermano, y perseguir es algo a lo que simplemente estás acostumbrado.

Y ahora que está muerto, ¡necesitas perseguir algo _nuevo_! Me he estado preguntando por qué diablos sigues invitándome a salir cuando _sabes_ que seguiré diciendo que no, y ya lo tengo. Lo entiendo. Estás _aburrido_.

Sakura lo golpeó de nuevo.

—Es la emoción de la persecución, ¿_verdad_?

Sus golpecitos se convirtieron en algo así como un puñetazo.

—Tengo razón, ¿no?

Pausa.

Sasuke frunció los labios de forma pensativa por un momento, antes de darle un pequeño encogimiento de hombros–

—Bueno…

–y su siempre sexy sonrisa.

—…es divertido, ¿no?

Sakura soltó un alarido antes de proceder a golpearlo sin cuidado, con sus manos apretadas.

—¡UGH! —gritó Sakura, mientras se zafaba del agarre de él—. Eres un maldito bastardo–

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció y Sasuke observó a la violenta chica con una expresión completamente seria.

—No es la persecución.

Sakura detuvo sus movimientos para alzar la vista hacia él.

Era difícil no perderse en sus ojos, pero Sakura venció su urgencia de suspirar soñadoramente.

—¿Mmm…?

—No es la persecución —repitió Sasuke. Apretó el agarre en las muñecas de ella ligeramente—. Son… son tus diminutos e inútiles puños.

Sakura se sintió bastante ofendida.

—Mis puños _no_ son inútiles–

—Lo son cuando no estás peleando —corrigió él. La examinó con la mirada y Sakura luchó para no retorcerse ante eso—, y es tu cabello.

Su boca se abrió una fracción, pero él habló primero,

—Huele bien —continuó—. Como a una especie de flor…

—Lavanda —susurró Sakura.

Dejó ir sus muñecas y los brazos de ella cayeron a sus costados.

—Y son tus ojos.

Ella alzó una ceja, con su cuerpo ahora relajado.

—¿Mis ojos?

Sasuke asintió y Sakura dio un paso más cerca.

—Son muy… —él frunció el ceño pensativo por un momento, antes de encontrar la palabra correcta—. Son… _claros_. Son expresivos. Y brillantes. Y… _reflexivos. _

Sakura sintió el calor de su aliento abanicándole el rostro.

Cerró sus ojos y se deleitó con el vértigo recorriendo sus venas.

—¿Vas a besarme ahora? —susurró ella.

Sus labios se curvaron al sentir el pulgar de él bajo su barbilla, inclinándole el rostro.

—Sí, así que cállate.

Y cuando presionó sus labios contra los de ella, Sakura decidió que la persecución no era tan mala después de todo.

…

…

…

Se separaron con lentitud, no deseando en lo absoluto haberse detenido.

Sakura sonrió levemente, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Aun no saldré contigo.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa sardónica.

—Eso dices ahora.


	4. Algo Prestado

A/N: ¡Cuarto!

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 630 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura**_  
_(IV)_  
Algo Prestado_

* * *

_Resumen: "Había cerrado la puerta. Podía jurar que había cerrado la puerta."_

* * *

Había cerrado la puerta. Podía _jurar _que había cerrado la puerta.

Pero no, al parecer no era así.

—Um…

Sakura se movió con incomodidad, tratando de ignorar las miradas confundidas de Sasuke y Naruto. Dejó escapar una risita suave, nerviosa y llevó una mano hacia su boca, mordiendo la piel de su pulgar, mientras que la otra mano la cerraba en un puño apretado, con el fin de mantener ambas manos _alejadas_ del vestido.

—Sakura-chan, ¿por qué estás usando… la misión?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y Sakura se revolvió con torpeza dentro del vestido.

Del vestido _de novia_.

Sakura frunció sus labios con brillo, mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Um…

Era una simple misión de rango D para ambos shinobi de dieciséis años – Inner Sakura se había burlado de sus _títulos_ – y Tsunade le había pedido a Sakura que los acompañara como la líder del grupo, ya que sin duda los dos, _de alguna forma_, iban a terminar jodiendo la misión. Sakura no perdió tiempo en restregar su nuevo estatus de jounin en sus pequeñas caras de _genin_, mientras les ordenaba realizar tareas pequeñas y sin importancia.

La misión era ridículamente sencilla. La hija de un daimyo del País del Fuego tenía su vestido de novia hecho por una renombrada modista en Konoha. Su trabajo era asegurarse de que el vestido llegara, con certeza, hasta ella.

Cuando se marchó con sus actuales compañeros de equipo a recoger el vestido, a la costurera _tenía _que escapársele que el vestido era _exactamente_ de la talla de Sakura.

—Er… e-esto no es lo que parece —murmuró Sakura con debilidad, agitando los brazos—. ¡Lo juro!

—Pues parece que estás usando el vestido de novia que se supone que tenemos que entregar —observó Sasuke, secamente.

Sakura luchó contra el impulso de entornar sus ojos.

—Gracias, Sasuke —le dijo entre dientes, mirándolo con enfado—. ¡Casi no me doy cuenta!

Naruto aclaró su garganta, sin dejar de mirarla con confusión.

—Uh, ¿pero _por qué_ traes puesto el vestido de novia?

—Yo-yo… —el sonrojo de Sakura se oscureció mientra fruncía sus labios con rabia, mirando hacia otro lado debido a la vergüenza—. _¡C-CÁLLATE!_ —Sakura se agitó, moviéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies, mientras les intentaba simular un gesto inocente—. Solo tenía… curiosidad.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Curiosidad.

—¡_Sí_, curiosidad!

—¿Por eso te probaste el vestido de novia? —le preguntó Naruto, incrédulo. La miró sencillamente de una forma que la hizo sentir como una niña descubierta con sus manos sobre el frasco de galletas—. Um… —Naruto solo sacudió su cabeza y señaló hacia la puerta—. ¿Sabes qué? Simplemente voy a pretender que no vi esto.

Dicho eso, Naruto se alejó, confundido y aún bastante sorprendido, dejando a Sakura sola con Sasuke y con su vestido de novia.

Aunque no, no era _su _vestido de novia…

Sakura se inquietó, ruborizándose violentamente mientras los ojos de Sasuke recorrían su figura.

—Er… ¿podrías dejar de mirarme?

Él no la escuchó. Quizás, si _al menos_ la estuviese mirando a los ojos como cuando tenían una conversación completamente normal se habría sentido mejor, pero con la mirada de él recorriendo el ajustado vestido de novia, Sakura no podía evitar retorcerse con incomodidad.

Suspiró.

—¿Bueno, al menos me veo bien?

—Te ves… —Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado, con un pequeño rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Se tomó un momento para recobrar su compostura y le sonrió con diversión—. Ese vestido se ve genial.

—¿Eh? De verdad–

—Pero se vería mejor en el suelo.

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reprimir un grito, ya que los labios de él se encontraban sobre los suyos, y sus manos estaban bajando la cremallera.

Sólo podía esperar que Naruto al menos hubiese cerrado la puerta.


	5. EXTRA: Sentido De La Moda

A/N: ¡Quinto! Muy divertido. :)

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 513 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura**_  
_(V)_  
Sentido De La Moda_

* * *

_Resumen: "Naruto usaba todo naranja. Sasuke usaba un listón en el trasero. ¿Quiénes se creían para insultar el gusto en ropa de Sakura?"_

* * *

Críticas.

—Bueno…

Pausa.

—¡Los dos son unos idiotas!

Más críticas.

—¿Por qué diablos están aquí conmigo?

Sakura miró con enfado el reflejo de las dos personas que_ debían_ acompañarla.

¡Malditos compañeros que tenía!

Ella, al igual que cualquier otra mujer en el mundo, disfrutaba comprar. Le gustaba pasar horas despojando bastidores, buscando cosas que le gustaban, probárselas y fantasear que las usaba en una cita con el hombre de sus sueños, y luego ponerlas de vuelta en los bastidores ya que no tenía el dinero para comprarlas.

—Te ves muy linda, Sakura-chan, pero date prisa para que podamos ir por ramen.

—Tu rol es atraer la atención del hombre de negocios. El vestido es vital para la misión.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí, me veo linda, ¿verdad?

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Sakura, apresúrate y escoge un vestido —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Qué tiene de malo este? —preguntó ella, sonando _muy _ofendida.

—Bueno, en primer lugar —dijo Naruto, arrastrando las palabras—. Es café-amarillento.

—Es _dorado_.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, luciendo bastante descontento; Sakura quiso estrangularlo.

—No te ofendas, Sakura-chan, pero ese vestido no es tan genial para ti… tal vez deberías probarte otra cosa–

—¡_Tú_ usas _naranja_! —contestó Sakura, agarrándolo de la chaqueta—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a insultarme!

Lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡_Tú_ usas _naranja_! —repitió.

—Sí, pero combina con mi cabello.

Sasuke resopló.

Sakura giró su cabeza para encararlo.

—Oh, como si _tú _pudieses insultar mi gusto en la moda —se burló en voz alta—. Qué diablos, _tú _ni siquiera tienes derecho a insultar el gusto de _Naruto_.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Sasuke-kun, usaste un _morado_–

Naruto se carcajeó, sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

—listón-para-traseros–

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en rendijas.

—durante _años._

—Maldita sea, Sakura–

—¡Un _listón para traseros_! —repitió ella, golpeando duramente el pecho de Sasuke con su dedo—. ¿Por qué no te dejo persuadirme, Sasuke-kun? La única razón por la que podías usar semejante desastre de la moda, era porque te paseabas con la camisa abierta.

Naruto se sujetaba los costados.

—Si tu pecho no hubiera estado en exhibición en todo ese tiempo, simplemente hubieras parecido un idiota.

No había muchos insultos para eso y Sasuke lo sabía, desafortunadamente.

Aunque, eso no significaba que no podía _tratar _de enfadarla.

—¿Así como tú lo pareces ahora?

Ella le lanzó un puñetazo, pero lo esquivó.

—Bueno, ya que ambos tienen un gusto tan _asombroso_, ¿por qué no eligen algunos vestidos para mí?

Minutos más tarde, un vestido naranja con extrañas franjas negras en los bordes y en los tirantes, y uno blanco con un listón violeta que lo envolvía como un cinturón, fueron arrojados hacia ella. El segundo _pudo _haberse visto bastante decente, si no hubiese existido un lazo gigante en la parte de atrás.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura decidió advertir a Hinata antes de que se casara con Naruto.

Y cuando ella y Sasuke tuvieran hijos, _ella _los iba a vestir.

Pero primero lo primero…

—¡Los dos son unos idiotas!


	6. EXTRA: Dignificante

A/N: Me reí TANTO con este drabble XD. Está ubicado en el capítulo 408, btw.

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 477 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(VI)_  
Dignificante_

* * *

_Resumen: "Me gusta tu um, impermeable, Sasuke. Resalta tus ojos. Y es muy… dignificante."_

* * *

Sakura escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Naruto se carcajeó descaradamente.

Sasuke miró con enfado a ambos.

_Hijos de puta._

—Me gusta tu… —Sakura contuvo sus risitas—. Um, _capa_. ¿Porque resalta tus ojos…?

Naruto y ella se encontraban viajando hacia una tierra lejana, junto a la rana que Jiraiya había enviado como su guía. Naruto iba a tener un entrenamiento extra con la esperanza de convertirse lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Pein, y a Sakura se le había ofrecido la oportunidad de aprender nuevos jutsu médicos. Fue simplemente de casualidad que se encontraran con Sasuke.

Y con su atuendo.

—¡_JODER, _SASUKE! —se burló Naruto—. ¿Siquiera _te das cuenta_ de cuán completamente estúpido te ves ahora?

Sakura le dio un codazo en el estómago al rubio, mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa falsa a Sasuke.

—¡No! ¡No, Sasuke-kun! Es muy um, _dignificante_.

—Cállate —siseó Sasuke. Cerró los ojos, mientras su nuevo Sharingan amenazaba con activarse por estar a punto de perder la paciencia, porque no quería accidentalmente joderle la mente a uno de ellos, sin importar lo molestos que eran—. No necesito tu aprobación.

Naruto agarró los costados de su estómago, mientras lentamente se iba quedando sin aire.

—SÍ. LO QUE NECESITAS ES ALGÚN SENTIDO DE LA MODA–

—Y eso es mucho, viniendo del que se viste de _naranja _—gruñó el Uchiha, como respuesta.

Naruto inmediatamente dejó de reírse y lo miró con furia.

—¡OYE! Debes saber que esta chaqueta es–

—Un pedazo de mierda —lo interrumpió Sakura, repentinamente. Se encogió de hombros cuando Naruto la miró, traicionado—. Me refiero a que sí, Sasuke-kun no sabe cómo vestirse, pero um, Naruto, no eres mucho mejor que él.

El rubio se volvió hacia Sakura, resoplando.

—Bueno… TÚ TIENES EL PELO _ROSADO_. AHORA, _ESO_ ES DIGNO, ¿VERDAD? JA, YO CREO QUE _NO_.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sí, de verdad.

Sakura se erizó ante sus palabras y, lentamente, contó hasta diez para calmarse a sí misma.

—_Como sea_, el punto es que Sasuke-kun ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de fracasado con su pequeño atuendo nuevo, ¡¿de acuerdo?! En serio, es decir, _¿Akatsuki?_ —bufó—. ¿No podrías por lo menos haber conseguido uno con esos cuellos altos, como el de tu hermano? Ahora, _eso _se habría visto bien.

—Sí, sí, bastardo —dijo Naruto—. El tuyo se ve como un maldito impermeable…

Y mientras sus ex-compañeros de equipo se carcajeaban de él, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Cuando se encontraba a una buena distancia de ellos, Naruto sonrió con diversión.

—¿Crees que lo hicimos llorar?

—Totalmente.

Y mientras los dos caminaban en la otra dirección – olvidándose de todo el plan de Traigamos a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, en el que habían estado trabajando durante los años anteriores – la risa de Sakura comenzó a apagarse.

Por lo menos le cubría el listón en su trasero.


	7. EXTRA: Girl Gamer

A/N: Me encanta este fic. :)

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 862 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(VII)_  
Girl Gamer_

* * *

_Resumen: __"Los integrantes del Equipo Siete competían por todo… POR TODO."_

* * *

Comenzó con el cumpleaños de Naruto.

En un capricho y un derroche, Iruka le compró a Naruto una PS3 y unos cuantos juegos para acompañarla. Como cualquier típico adolescente, pasó días solamente jugando a los RPG, únicamente mirando lejos de la pantalla para ir al baño y ocasionalmente, para comer (contaba el tiempo en que perdía y se metía los palillos por la nariz a sí mismo). Cosas como entrenar para el futuro Hokage dom y generar algún tipo de ingreso (léase: misiones) fueron renunciadas, para así poder jugar.

Las únicas veces que Naruto tuvo contacto físico con el mundo exterior, fueron para pedirle a Sasuke si podía jugar en su casa y con su gigantesca televisión, o para retarlo a un duelo de juegos de pelea.

Sasuke jugó con él bastantes veces. Ambos tenían sus personajes favoritos y estaban a la par con el otro. Sai jugó una o dos veces, sin entender el sentido del juego. Yamato jugó algunas veces también, aunque solo fuese para entretener a Naruto.

Kakashi. A Naruto _no le gustaba _jugar con él debido a que el bastardo perezoso _de alguna manera_ le había pateado el culo demasiadas veces sin derramar una gota de sudor.

Por tanto, para sentirse un poco mejor respecto a su fracaso, decidió desafiar a Sakura.

Su lógica le dijo que ella era una chica, por lo que probablemente sería un asco. Por supuesto, la lógica de Naruto había fallado muchas veces, así que no sería demasiada sorpresa si sucediera una vez más.

* * *

—¡Esperen! Bien, aguarden, X significa puñetazo y cuadrado significa…

—_Patada_, Sakura —gruñó Sasuke, molesto—. Por décima vez, cuadrado significa _patada._

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—Solo _preguntaba,_ Sasuke-kun.

—¡Como sea! —interrumpió Naruto—. ¿Estás lista? ¿Podemos jugar?

—Sí, sí —murmuró Sakura—. Pero aguarda un momento. Tengo que escoger mi traje.

El agarre del control de Naruto se tensó.

_—¿Es en serio?_ —sabía que Sakura iba a elegir su personaje basado en su apariencia y absolutamente en nada por su nivel de habilidad. Dios, era tan _niña._

—Hm… no, ese es demasiado guarro. Ew, no, ese no. De verdad, quién alguna vez usaría eso para pelear– —exasperado, Sasuke le quitó el control y escogió un atuendo al azar para Sakura. Cuando se lo devolvió, simplemente ignoró la mirada furiosa en su rostro—. ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun! ¡Ahora me veo como una zorra!

—Presta atención, Sakura —reprendió Kakashi. Él estaba en otro sillón, viéndolos jugar detrás de su libro.

—Sí, sensei —respondió ella alegremente, volviéndose a la pantalla. Una voz dijo ¡COMIENCEN! y Naruto no perdió tiempo en empezar a hacer sus combos—. ¡Oye! —gritó Sakura, cuando Naruto anotó un golpe particularmente perjudicial—. ¡Imbécil, no estaba preparada!

—¿…ACASO EL ENEMIGO _ALGUNA VEZ_ ESPERA A QUE ESTÉS PREPARADA ANTES DE ATACARTE?

—¡Hmph!

Esa noche, Naruto y Sasuke crearon un monstruo.

* * *

—SÍ. TOMA ESO, _PERRA._

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras "K.O" aparecía en la pantalla, y Sakura comenzaba a hacer un baile feliz.

—En serio, fuera de mi casa ahora —ordenó Sasuke. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y los incesantes alaridos de Sakura le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Aún tengo que patearle el trasero!

Sakura, con las manos en las caderas, levantó la barbilla y sonrió.

—Sí, _pues no_. Eso nunca va a pasar, cariño.

Naruto la miró enfadado, señalándola acusadoramente.

—¡APESTAS! ¡NI SIQUIERA USAS LOS COMBOS, MALDITA _N00B_!

—…NO ME ODIES POR NO SER YO.

Sasuke jaló a Naruto hacia un lado.

—Haz que se vaya —le ordenó—. Derrótala ya, maldita sea.

Naruto lo miró con desesperación.

—¡Estoy _tratando_! Ella es… Sasuke, amigo, _no sé qué hacer._

—¡NARU-CHAAAAN! ¡Date prisa para así poder patearte el trasero!

Ambos chicos dirigieron miradas de enfado hacia Sakura, pero ella los ignoró a favor de mirar a través de los nuevos trajes que había desbloqueado en las últimas semanas de jugar contra Naruto. Y ganar.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke con solemnidad—. Yo jugaré contra ella.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? Sasuke, no creo que sea algo muy inteligente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

El rubio sacudió su cabeza.

—Si ella gana, tendrá _LO ÚLTIMO EN DERECHOS DE REGOCIJO_. Me ha vencido a mí, Sai, Yamato-taichou– Sasuke, incluso venció a _Kakashi-sensei_. Simplemente… —Naruto parecía positivamente espantado—. Si también te vence a ti…

Sasuke sabía a que se refería. Sakura nunca los haría olvidar la vergüenza. Luego se lo diría a _Ino_. Después a _todo el mundo_ y sus malditas madres también lo sabrían y eso—bueno, eso era simplemente un no.

—Usaré mi Sharingan —sugirió Sasuke—. Puedo predecir sus movimientos y contrarrestarlos.

—Eso suena como un buen plan y todo, pero… —ambos suspiraron.

—Naruto —comenzó Sasuke—. Sé que jodí mucho las cosas cuando me fui y…_tratédedestruirKonoha_. Ajem —desvió la vista—. Pero ahora mismo, tienes que confiar en mí.

—¡_Confío_ en ti! —dijo Naruto, defensivamente—. Es sólo que… —con cansancio, le echó un vistazo a una muy engreída Sakura—. Ugh. Está bien —a regañadientes, Naruto le entregó el control a Sasuke y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. No me falles, hombre.

—No lo haré.

Lo hizo.


	8. EXTRA: En Buena Compañía (Team 7)

A/N: Un pequeño drabble, demasiado lindo. No tiene SasuSaku, pero decidí incluirlo en esta colección de todas formas. Después de este, volverá el SasuSaku al 100%!

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Amistad

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 334 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(VIII)_  
En Buena Compañía_

* * *

_Resumen: "Sakura decide con quien debería pasar su Víspera de Navidad."_

* * *

Sakura jugaba con el kunai que estaba sosteniendo, sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Naruto y Sasuke tomaban un descanso de su lucha.

_Cena con mi madre y su marido, o cena con mi padre y su mujer…_

Era víspera de Navidad y Kakashi les había anunciado a ambos chicos que después, saldrían a cenar.

Cuando los dos inmediatamente perdieron el interés en lo que tenía que decir y continuaron con su habitual combate, Kakashi le había dicho que estaba invitada a venir si quería, ya que ella _sí __tenía personas que visitar durante las festividades._

_¿Cena con mi madre?_

Sakura observó como Kakashi se apoyaba contra un árbol, profundamente ensimismado en su estúpido libro naranja, acerca del cual Sakura no quiere ni preguntarse. Luego su mirada se trasladó hacia Naruto, que estaba tendido en el suelo con sus brazos y piernas extendidos cómodamente disfrutando del agradable clima, a la vez que Sasuke se encontraba sentado con una pierna levantada mientras apretaba su vendaje.

Se dejó caer sobre la suave hierba y miró hacia el cielo de la misma forma que Naruto lo estaba haciendo, esperando que eso le ayudara a escoger al padre divorciado que debería ver esa noche.

_¿Cena con mi padre?_

Sakura suspiró con fastidio.

No quería ser malagradecida, pero no quería ir con ninguno de ellos.

_¿Cena con mi madre?_

—¡Ya muchachos, vamos a cenar! —los llamó Kakashi—. Estoy muy hambriento…

Sakura se sentó y se mordió el labio, aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Cena con mi padre?_

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron de pie y la miraron con expectación.

—Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿vas a pasar la Navidad con nosotros? —le preguntó Naruto, un poco esperanzado.

_Cena con…_

Sakura se levantó y le devolvió la mirada a Naruto con seriedad.

—Voy a pasar la Navidad con mi familia —declaró.

La sonrisa de Naruto vaciló levemente y Sasuke casi se encogió.

Entonces Sakura sonrió y tomó a ambos de la mano.

—Ahora vamos por algo de ramen.

_Cena con mis chicos._


	9. Primer Beso

A/N: ¡Un oneshot demasiado lindo y tierno! Que lo disfruten. :)

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 1.125 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(IX)_  
Primer Beso_

* * *

_Resumen: "Sakura llora la pérdida de su primer beso y Sasuke le demuestra que está equivocada."_

* * *

Algo la estaba molestando.

Y algo molestándole a ella, le molestaba a él.

Y a Sasuke no le gustaba ser molestado.

Era molesto.

_Ella _era molesta.

Miró a través del fuego hacia donde Sakura estaba sentada. Sus rodillas se encontraban levantadas contra su pecho a la vez que ponía sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus piernas dobladas mientras observaba el fuego (al principio había pensado que lo estaba mirando a él, pero luego recordó que había dejado de ser una fan y que había madurado) abatidamente, con el brillo de sus ojos jade apagado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

(No es que le importara.)

La pregunta le salió más hostil de lo que había intentado.

Sakura apartó levemente su vista de la leña ardiendo para encontrarse con la de él. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia el suelo con vergüenza, como si las profundidades negras de sus ojos la hubiesen regañado, como si le estuviera diciendo lo muy patética que estaba actuando, o como si le estuviese diciendo que era _molesta._

(Y en ese momento, él realmente pensaba que lo era.)

—Nada.

Su respuesta fue suave y silenciada por sus rodillas, que estaban presionadas bastante cerca de su rostro.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke arrojó más leña al fuego y miró a su alrededor de forma instintiva. Naruto estaba a su izquierda, estirado confortablemente mientras dormía, ajeno a la obvia depresión de Sakura y a cada aumento en la molestia de Sasuke respecto a la situación.

Kakashi estaba a su derecha, apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su libro en el suelo. Era obvio que también se encontraba dormido, si su preciosa novela había sido arrojada lejos con tanto descuido.

Probablemente se había dormido mientras la leía, pensó Sasuke.

Luego volvió a mirar a Sakura, que aun se encontraba en la misma posición, con la misma mirada triste en sus ojos.

Eso lo estaba molestando.

Sakura siempre estaba contenta. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

—…hablar sobre ello ayuda —murmuró él.

No le gustaba ser molestado y el hecho de que Sakura estuviera triste y melancólica –que no era propio de ella en absoluto– era demasiado problemático y molesto.

Un leve resoplido provino de ella, a la vez que su expresión se tornaba amarga.

—Eso es divertido_,_ viniendo de ti.

Se estaba refiriendo a la noche en la que él se había ido, dedujo Sasuke, después de ofenderse por el comentario pero reteniendo una mueca de malestar. Tenía que admitir que Sakura tenía razón respecto a eso. Él no era exactamente alguien que debería decirle a los demás que hablaran acerca de sus problemas. Él no era mucho mejor.

Sakura suspiró y, finalmente, lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —se disculpó—. Eso fue grosero de mi parte–

—No —la interrumpió Sasuke—. Tienes razón.

Y lo estaba.

Se sentaron en silencio por algunos momentos, siendo los únicos sonidos de la noche los de los animales e insectos, y la madera estallando en el fuego.

—Ese fue mi primer beso.

Sasuke levantó la vista de la madera quemada que había captado su interés, para mirar a Sakura. Parecía como si ella estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas (debido a un obvio arrepentimiento y asco), mientras miraba con odio hacia nada en particular.

Su misión era simple. Encontrar información acerca de su objetivo, eliminarlo y luego recuperar a los rehenes. Se suponía que era una especie de gángster que chantajeaba a las personas de una aldea, reteniendo a sus hijos como rehenes en alguna parte. Ellos simplemente tenían que averiguar en dónde tenía a sus cautivos y luego, asesinarlo.

El plan que habían elaborado era que Sakura, siendo una kunoichi, usaría su apariencia y seduciría al tipo para que le dijera lo que ella quería, mientras él, Naruto y Kakashi eliminarían a los guardaespaldas del hombre.

Y ella así lo hizo, pero en el proceso de hacerse pasar por una stripper, él la había besado.

Y Sakura no estaba feliz.

(Nadie del Equipo Siete lo estaba.)

Así que cumplieron con su misión, devolvieron los niños a sus familias y luego siguieron su camino de regreso a Konoha. Hicieron un campamento luego de caminar por un largo tiempo y luego de que empezara a oscurecerse, lo que los llevó a su situación actual.

—Ese bastardo fue mi primer beso.

Así que _eso_ era lo que la estaba molestando.

Eso era lo que, a su vez, hacía que ella lo molestara a él.

El hecho de que un bastardo viejo y patético le haya robado lo que ella pensaba que era su primer beso, era lo que le causaba todo su malestar.

Sasuke asintió levemente, demostrando que comprendía por qué ella se sentía tan deprimida. Por lo que él entendía, la primera vez para las cosas que uno hacía mientras estaba en una relación amorosa, era muy importante para las mujeres.

Quizás por eso Sakura estaba tan consternada por el recuerdo de lo que fue su especial primer beso. Le había sido arrebatado por un viejo sucio que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que torturar gente inocente y usar a sus hijos como rehenes.

Eso era entendible.

La observó duramente, pero ella se negó a levantar la mirada de la pantalla que sus brazos cruzados le habían proveído. Su cara estaba enterrada en ellos mientras se escondía de él, probablemente sintiéndose avergonzada por dejar que algo que ella veía como sagrado, le hubiese sido arrebatado.

—Deja de llorar.

Sakura levantó su cabeza bruscamente, con los labios abiertos y los ojos exaltados. Parecía como si la hubiesen abofeteado en la cara y como si quisiera gritar insultos hacia él, diciéndole que la dejara en paz porque no quería que la confortara, y que era un bastardo insensible por actuar de la forma en que lo hacía, porque su primer beso era algo preciado para ella y un idiota se lo había robado.

—Él no fue tu primer beso.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron aún más ante esa declaración y lo miró con confusión.

—De qué estás hablando–

—Fui yo.

Sakura ahogó un grito, su confesión impactándola hasta la médula. Sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

—Sasuke-kun, no tienes que mentirme. Creo que lo sabría si tú hubieses sido mi primer–

—Fui yo —repitió él con firmeza—. Esa noche hace tres años, cuando abandoné la aldea, después de dejarte en esa banca yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, pero ella captó el mensaje.

Sakura asintió, comprendiéndolo.

—Tú me besaste.

—Aa.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Yo fui tu primer beso.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—…gracias.

La calidez que siempre veía en sus ojos volvió inmediatamente.

Ella ya no estaba molesta.

Y tampoco él.


	10. Niños, Niños, Niños

A/N: ¡Décimo! Que lo disfruten, aún quedan unos cuantos más. :)

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 945 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura**_**  
**_(X)_  
Niños, niños, niños_

* * *

_Resumen: "Ella solo quería una hija para ponerle el estúpido vestido y el bonete. Pero no, seguía teniendo hijos. Así que se conformó con la segunda mejor opción."_

* * *

Sasuke observó a su hijo menor desde la puerta, con una expresión bastante perturbada en el rostro.

El pequeño Kyo estaba sentado en su mesa de vestir con Sakura delante de él. El niño tenía unos diez meses de edad y Sakura pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él. Kyo era el menor de _seis _niños. La única razón por la que tenían tantos era porque Sakura _realmente_ quería una niña (y de acuerdo, tal vez esa no era la _única_ razón.)

—Sakura… —la llamó Sasuke con sigilo, entrando a la habitación para detener toda esa locura—. Um. _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Kyo apartó la vista de su madre y la fijó en Sasuke, dándole a su padre una mirada de puro y verdadero terror. Sasuke estaba seguro de que si el chico pudiese hablar oraciones completas o incluso usar una palabra o dos, estaría gritando para que su papá fuera a ayudarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la presencia de Sasuke.

—Nada, cariño.

Entonces se volvió hacia Kyo y alisó su pelo negro, frunciendo los labios muy ligeramente cuando la parte de atrás se seguía erizando hacia arriba tal como lo hacía el pelo de Sasuke. Sakura le sonrió a su hijo menor y lo besó en la frente, antes de añadir el toque final a su atuendo.

—¡Oh, mi pequeño niño es tan apuesto!

Sasuke resopló.

—¿No querrás decir _linda_?

—Oh, cállate.

—¡Sakura, míralo! ¡Se ve aterrado!

—Estás exagerando.

_—¡Míralo!_

Sakura observó a Kyo y no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

Había sido un accidente, la verdad. Cuando estuvo embarazada de Satoshi, su primer hijo, no revisaron el sexo del bebé, solamente preocupándose de que estuviera sano.

Tsunade sin embargo, muy segura de que iban a tener una niña (lo que muy probablemente había acabado con la posibilidad de una hija, en opinión de Sakura), llegó con un vestido blanco de encaje con lazos rosados en él junto a un sombrero rosa pálido. Cuando Sakura había abierto el regalo prácticamente diecisiete años atrás, había rogado por una pequeña niña que pudiera usarlo.

Pero no.

Sasuke seguía emitiendo sus estúpidos cromosomas-Y cuando ella necesitaba la maldita X.

Así que tomando un descanso del embarazo y de la falta de hijas, Sakura fue por la segunda mejor opción.

—¡Se ve _feliz_, Sasuke!

—Claro, si por feliz te refieres a _severamente traumatizado._

Sakura frunció el ceño hacia Sasuke, apretando su hombro ante el insulto. Porque en opinión de ella, Kyo se veía adorable luciendo el vestido. ¡Y el sombrero era simplemente el toque final! ¡Su pequeño hijo era una niña perfecta!

—¡Pa… pa! —gorgoteaba Kyo, estirando sus brazos hacia Sasuke—. ¡Papa!

Ambos padres se voltearon hacia la puerta cuando oyeron que se abría, para ver a Satoshi entrar a la habitación mientras mordía una manzana.

—¡Mamá! —gritó el chico de dieciséis años, apoyándose en la puerta—. Tengo hambre– _¡Vaya!_ ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Kyo? —Satoshi se estremeció—. Por Dios, ni siquiera los ANBU harían algo _tan_ cruel a sus enemigos.

Sakura arrugó las cejas, mientras Sasuke reía por lo bajo.

—¡Papa! —lo volvió a llamar Kyo.

Siendo siempre un padre cariñoso, Sasuke tomó a Kyo y lo sostuvo con protección entre sus brazos, observando a Sakura, quien se veía bastante desanimada. Con asco (aunque con suavidad) retiró el bonete de la cabeza del chico y luego lo volvió a sentar al borde de la mesa (lejos de Sakura) para quitarle el vestido.

—Ahora va a tener problemas cuando sea mayor —dijo Satoshi, suspirando—. Buen trabajo, mamá.

Kyo dejó escapar una risita de felicidad cuando, finalmente, estaba sentado en la mesa usando solo su pañal. Satoshi se acercó hasta su hermano menor y lo levantó.

—Está bien, monstruo —le dijo, sacudiendo al muchacho—. Yo te protegeré de la señora aterradora.

Sakura lo miró con desaprobación.

—La señora aterradora es la que hará la cena y la que sabe lo que _no_ te gusta comer —sin embargo fue ignorada, mientras Satoshi salía de la habitación con su pequeño hermano en brazos. Luego se volvió hacia Sasuke, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo—. Yo…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

—Quiero otro.

La cara de Sasuke casi se cayó ante la idea de lidiar con una Sakura embarazada por séptima vez.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¡_Realmente_ quiero una niña, Sasuke! —lloriqueó ella—. ¡Por favor! ¡Solo uno más, lo juro!

—Eso dijiste después de que tuvimos a Shin, y luego terminamos con Kyo —dijo Sasuke cuando su mujer se aferró a su brazo, mirándolo con ojos llorosos y un labio inferior tembloroso (¡Ja! ¡¿Pensaba que él iba a caer con eso?!). Si bien amaba a sus hijos, Sakura _no podía_ estar hablando en serio. Era _difícil_ tratar con bebés, y ella obviamente lo sabía. Además, ¡Kyo ni siquiera tenía un año de edad aún!—. Sakura, no creo que– _¡oye!_

Fue interrumpido cuando la mano de ella se movió hacia abajo.

Después de todo, con seis hijos a su cargo, ella obviamente tenía un gran número de movimientos a la hora de hacerlos.

—Solo uno más —prometió Sakura con el aliento entrecortado en medio de besos urgentes, mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama. Inmediatamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa—. ¡Lo prometo, Sasuke! ¡Yo solamente quiero una niña!

Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería no luchar contra ella.

—¿Y si tenemos otro niño?

Sakura se sentó y tiró su blusa por sobre su cabeza. Luego le sonrió divertidamente y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces tendremos que intentarlo otra vez.


	11. Como Poner El Pan En El Horno 1

A/N: Bueno, esto es un two-shot. :) La segunda parte viene en el próximo capítulo.

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 1.427 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(XI)_  
Como Poner El Pan En El Horno, Parte 1_

* * *

_Resumen: __"Un hecho de vida: nunca obtener lecciones de amor de dos idiotas que son relativamente ajenos al concepto."_

* * *

**01. Caminar**

Cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke complicarse con algo en su bolsillo y murmurar maldiciones incoherentes a sí mismo – bueno, Naruto no estaba cerca – mientras caminaba hacia ella, con un mínimo de rubor en sus naturalmente pálidas mejillas, supo que algo andaba muy, _muy_… —. Sakura, necesito que me ayudes a restaurar mi clan —mal…

* * *

**02. Vals**

Una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la kunoichi de pelo rosa al escuchar un inmenso chasquido, de lo que esperaba que fuese la mandíbula de Sasuke al golpearlo, gritándole al Uchiha—. ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo _te atreves_ a pedirme matrimonio? _No_, ¡eso ni siquiera fue una _propuesta_! Me rechazaste una y otra vez, ¡¿y ahora _esto_?! Eres _patético_, Uchiha. ¡PATÉTICO, LO DIJE! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ! —y luego procedió a alejarse _bailando._

* * *

**03. Deseos**

Sasuke aprendió que pedir ayuda a Naruto en asuntos tan importantes como el Amor era indudablemente estúpido, cuando al día siguiente se acercó a Sakura y le dijo: —Aquí estoy —y sonrió arrogantemente antes de añadir—. Ahora, ¿cuáles son tus otros dos deseos?

* * *

**04. Preguntarse**

La norma del Equipo Siete desde que tenían doce años – el _principio_ – era que cuando Kakashi llegaba, Naruto gritaba, Sakura golpeaba a Naruto y Sasuke o bien entornaba los ojos ante sus tonterías, o sonreía ante el sufrimiento de Naruto. Por eso, cuando llegó esa mañana y vio a Sakura golpear al chico equivocado, tuvo que preguntarse qué podría haber hecho Sasuke para hacerla enfadar.

* * *

**05. Preocupación**

Y cuando él dijo: —Ayúdame, Sakura, creo que algo anda mal con mis ojos —ella se llenó de miedo y preocupación, aunque su inquietud desapareció rápidamente cuando él oh-tan suavemente sonrió y añadió—. No puedo apartarlos de ti.

* * *

**06. Capricho**

Fue de noche cuando Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada – teniendo cuidado con sus heridas administradas por Sakura – y soñó con niños de pelo negro y ojos verdes corriendo alrededor de su casa vacía, y se permitió a sí mismo pensar en sus planes de conquista para el día siguiente.

* * *

**07. Residuos**

Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente y mientras perezosamente salía del Complejo Uchiha – tan solo un montón de vacías, vacías casas – su determinación se reforzó y entonces emprendió marcha, listo para otro intento de conquistar a Sakura.

* * *

**08. Whisky y ron**

En algún momento contempló sobornar – er, ¿persuadir? – a la Hokage para que lograra que Sakura se casara con él – ¡o _por lo menos_ que saliera con él! – porque de verdad, las cajas de whisky y ron y varios tipos de licores en su sótano que su clan solía beber en ocasiones, _tenían _que arruinarse algún día…

* * *

**09. Guerra**

—¡El amor es un campo de batalla! —declaró Naruto, mientras preparaba a su mejor amigo para otra paliza –er, _intento_ de cortejar a Sakura, y cuando el Uchiha se alejó, Naruto simplemente se quedó observando con mucha diversión como Sasuke intentaba lo último—. Esa blusa te viene muy bien. Si yo estuviera en ti, también _me vendría._

* * *

**10. Bodas**

Sakura resopló con vehemencia cuando por reflejo – _¡reflejo!_ – atrapó el hermoso ramo de Primaveras del desierto de Matsuri que voló hacia ella, bastante molesta cuando Temari le sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso, diciendo: —Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… —a lo que Sakura efectivamente empujó las flores contra la cara de la rubia, replicando—. ¡Ni siquiera _trates _de llegar ahí!

* * *

**11. Cumpleaños**

En su cumpleaños número diecinueve, Sakura decidió usar el pequeño vestido negro que Ino le había comprado en una de sus muchas salidas de compras, así que cuando Sasuke le sonrió con diversión y le dijo: —Lindo vestido —ella realmente pensó que la estaba halagando, pero él _tenía_ que agregar—. Pero se vería mejor en mi piso —y arruinar completamente el momento.

* * *

**12. Bendición**

Fue para la consternación de Sakura cuando una noche llegó a su casa y encontró a Sasuke allí, hablando con sus padres y teniendo una conversación decente, porque en el momento que ella se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaban sentados – ¡_juntos_, ugh! – su madre la llamó, diciendo: —¡Me encanta este chico, Sakura! —y su padre añadió—. ¡Tú ciertamente tienes mi bendición! —y Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente como el pequeño bastardo insufrible que era.

* * *

**13. Parcialidad**

Cuando Sakura se enteró de que Naruto y Kakashi – ¡_ugh_! – estaban entrenando a Sasuke en su viaje hacia el Camino del Amor, declaró que eran unos bastardos por ayudar a Sasuke, ¡ya que lo estaban haciendo solo porque era un _chico_!

* * *

**14. Ardor**

Sakura se preparó a sí misma para decirle a Sasuke que era un idiota pervertido y arrogante cuando le pidió hacer un entrenamiento extra con él – que era _justamente_ como Tenten llamaba a sus excursiones con Neji – pero se detuvo porque se veía serio y, en lugar de eso, lo acompañó al muelle cerca de su casa en donde él le enseñó la técnica Katon.

* * *

**15. Respirar**

Se sentó en el pórtico de la casa de Sasuke, leyendo un libro, mientras los dos chicos entrenaban y levantó la vista para observarlos – para asegurarse de que no se hubieran matado el uno al otro, la verdad – pero entonces Sakura jadeó y sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando miró a Sasuke sudado, jadeante y _sin camiseta._

* * *

**16. Ruptura**

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia cuando Sakura replicó a su invitación de salir esa noche del sábado con un "N-No" en lugar de su usual "No", porque su "N-No" significaba tartamudeo, y su tartamudeo significaba indecisión, y su indecisión significaba que su determinación finalmente se estaba rompiendo.

* * *

**17. Creencia**

A pesar de que Sakura creía que el matrimonio era algo estúpido y que las bodas eran aun peores, el hermoso vestido de novia color marfil del escaparate de la tienda – con el satén y la gasa y los tirantes finos y el escote de cuentas y la cintura imperial – siempre llamaba su atención.

* * *

**18. Globo**

Fue a la mitad de que Naruto estuviese succionando el helio de los globos y Sasuke entornara los ojos ante las payasadas del rubio, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta había cambiado mucho desde que eran unos niños – porque ya no solamente esbozaba una mueca, ahora _sonreía._

* * *

**19. Balcón**

Al pasar el lecho muerto que solía ser el jardín de rosas de su madre en su camino a casa desde el carnaval con Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke despreció a Romeo porque aparentemente no todos los Niños Bonitos podían atraer chicas en los balcones o fiestas o _lo que fuera _ tan fácilmente—. Bastardo…

* * *

**20. Perdición**

Dándole a Itachi un momento en sus pensamientos – ¡y _solo_ un momento! – Sasuke trató de averiguar cuál de sus metas parecía ser la más dificultosa, porque intentar que Sakura se enamorara de él nuevamente estaba demostrando ser más difícil de lo que había esperado.

* * *

**21. Tranquilidad**

Sakura pensó que – ugh, _las frases de conquista_ – se habían acabado cuando estaban solos y Sasuke había abierto su boca pero la había cerrado inmediatamente, apartando la vista, pero le demostró que estaba equivocada cuando levantó la cabeza para sonreír y decir: —Lo siento. Eras tan hermosa que hiciste que olvidara mi línea.

* * *

**22. Hábitos**

Kakashi es un romántico de corazón, como lo demuestra la constante lectura del Icha Icha – ¡lo que no es _para nada_ un mal hábito! – y esa es la razón por la que optó darle a Sasuke el libro de líneas para conquista, ¡y no obviamente porque quisiera ver a Sakura irritarse y golpear al chico!

* * *

**23. Cuestionamiento**

Ella tembló levemente mientras caminaban a casa en medio de la noche, y cuando Sasuke la miró por un momento y se quitó la chaqueta de sus hombros sin molestarse en preguntarle si la necesitaba y, poniéndosela sobre los hombros, Sakura simplemente se arrimó en su calor y luchó para no inhalar su aroma masculino.

* * *

**24. Disputa**

Fue cuando Inner Sakura gritaba con entusiasmo, "¡lánzate sobre él! ¡Viólalo! Él _lo desea_" y mientras Sasuke se quitaba sin cuidado su camiseta en medio del entrenamiento, cuando la Sakura Externa replicó con un cortante "No", y donde Sakura tuvo problemas para mirar a Sasuke de la misma forma.

* * *

**25. Renunciar**

La realización abofeteó con fuerza el rostro de Sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto se habían invertido los papeles – ¡Por Dios, él era la _Sakura_! – y que cuando era ella la que le pedía citas, todo lo que el decía era "No" – de forma bastante grosera, por cierto – por lo que estuvo a punto de pensar en detenerse ya que las cosas no acabaron muy bien para ella, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión y le sonrió con un nuevo vigor.

* * *

_1/2 - Agitar La Mezcla_


	12. Como Poner El Pan En El Horno 2

A/N: ¡He aquí la segunda parte! Qué bueno que les haya gustado. :)

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 1.436 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(XII)_  
Como Poner El Pan En El Horno, Parte 2 _

* * *

_Resumen:__"Un hecho de vida: nunca obtener lecciones de amor de dos idiotas que son relativamente ajenos al concepto."_

* * *

**26. Saltar**

Cuando la invitó a salir por quincuagésima vez – había estado llevando la cuenta – y se encontró a sí misma bajando su guardia por un momento para decir que sí y, por tanto, haciendo que él pareciera eufórico, casi como si estuviera listo para literalmente saltar de alegría.

* * *

**27. Bufón**

Había muchas, muchas cosas que Naruto era – un idiota, un torpe, un bocazas – pero ciertamente _no_ era – a diferencia de un Sasuke (de trece años) – un Ciego y un _Tonto_ Ignorante que no era capaz de _ver_ algo genial, a pesar de todas las veces que fue arrojado a su cara (literalmente).

* * *

**28. Combatir**

El amor es un campo de batalla, descubrió Sasuke, en el momento en que Sakura intentó levantar sus defensas cuando la volvió a invitar a salir, diciéndole que le costaría mucho más que sonrisas dulces y frases de ligue para conquistarla – necesitaba una estrategia.

* * *

**29. Joyería**

Pasó por una tienda de joyas en su ida a entrenar con Naruto y la feliz imagen de una mujer llorando de alegría y un hombre poniendo un anillo en su dedo, hizo que Sasuke se preguntara si Sakura lloraría de la misma manera cuando ella lo aceptara.

* * *

**30. Simplemente**

Y lo hizo – aceptar, claro (aunque solamente una cita), siete meses después de sus incómodos intentos de conquista, en una situación para nada romántica o fabulosa o particularmente memorable – solo un accidental grito de: "¿Podrías simplemente dejar que te ame, mujer loca?" y "¡Por Dios, quizás yo simplemente quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!

* * *

**31. Mueca**

A veces, él la observa y no puede evitar una mueca de diversión cada vez que piensa en sus torpes y patéticos intentos para hacer que se enamorara de él – otra vez – pero la mueca siempre se convierte en una genuina – secreta – sonrisa cuando piensa cómo esos torpes y patéticos intentos definitivamente habían valido la pena.

* * *

**32. Dolor**

Sakura se pregunta si alguna de las fanáticas de Sasuke haría algo tan drástico y radical como matarse a sí misma o intentar hacerle daño a ella, si por una _muy, muy, muy, muy_ poco factible – ¡JÁ! – posibilidad ella diera el "sí" a una de sus propuestas de matrimonio.

* * *

**33. Estupidez**

A veces, cuando observa los intentos de Naruto para cortejar a Hinata y la forma en que ella simplemente ignora la idiotez por defecto del rubio, Sasuke recuerda con dolor la forma en que Sakura solía hacer lo mismo por él, y luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue por alejarla de él.

* * *

**34. Serenata**

—¡Amigo, estoy hablando totalmente en serio! —Naruto se movía entre resoplidos de risa, mientras equipaba a Sasuke con una guitarra acústica y metía una rosa entre los labios de su mejor amigo—. ¡Las chicas absolutamente _aman_ cuando los hombres les cantan!

* * *

**35. Sarcasmo**

Le tomó ocho meses de incómodo cortejo, un año de inútiles – en opinión de Sasuke – citas, y un mes y medio de compromiso para llegar hasta este día y, aun así, el padre de Sakura no lo apreciaba demasiado, así que cuando el Haruno mayor le preguntó a su _nena_: —Sakura-hime, cariño, ¿estás absolutamente _segura_ de que él es el elegido? Porque Papá puede deshacerse de él por ti, si así lo quieres —y sabe a ciencia cierta que el hombre no está bromeando.

* * *

**36. Sórdido**

Sakura frunció el ceño con disgusto al ver la nevera de su nuevo hogar con Sasuke – haciendo muecas a los demasiados tomates, al queso mohoso y a la leche que sonaba bastante _gruesa_ cuando la sacudió – y pensó que quizá _ella_ debería hacer las compras de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**37. Soliloquio**

Después de regresar a casa de su misión, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la vio con una mano en su estómago abultado, asumiendo que estaba sola y diciéndole al niño: —Vas a ser muy fuerte, ¿no? Justo como tu Papá – aunque espero que no seas tan molesto como él, porque cariño, es molesto – aunque él siempre dice que _yo_ soy molesta, así que supongo que tú siendo molesto es bastante inevitable, ¿no…? Hm…

* * *

**38. Permanencia**

En su séptimo mes de embarazo fue obligada a guardar reposo en cama y ella _no_ estaba feliz, por tanto, descargó su enfado en Sasuke por haberla dejado postrada, obligando al alguna vez Orgulloso y Digno shinobi a prepararle baños de burbujas, hacerle waffles y frotar sus pies.

* * *

**39. Compartir**

Le tomó un tiempo construir la confianza para dejar que él sostuviera al bebé, cuando finalmente nació, todo rojo e hinchado y no-exactamente-muy-lindo porque temía por el futuro de su hijo – Qué pasaría si Sasuke lo dejaba caer de cabeza y se convertía en alguien como… bueno, ¡como _Naruto_!

* * *

**40. Solitario**

Cuando Sasuke pasa por su periodo mensual – "algunos días de angustia" - Sakura frota la mejilla de su hijo recién nacido y lo arrulla: —Cariño, será mejor que no te conviertas en un ermitaño antisocial como tu padre, o mamá va a estar muy, muy enojada.

* * *

**41. Ninguna Parte**

Sasuke, con resignación, se dio cuenta que no había ninguna parte hacia donde huir y aceptó su destino la primera – y _última_ – vez que dejó caer a su hijo – por _accidente_ – cuando el niño tenía once meses y Sakura está al otro lado de la habitación, observándolo en shock y con absoluta rabia, mientras calmaba al bebé y le prometía a su _querido_ marido un doloroso castigo.

* * *

**42. Neutral**

Naruto sabe que no debe involucrarse cuando Sasuke y Sakura están en medio de una de sus molestas _riñas de pareja_, así que simplemente los dejaba pelear y se llevaba a su hijo de paseo, porque prefería no tener a su ahijado marcado de por vida debido a los er… _métodos de sus padres para hacer las paces._

* * *

**43. Matiz**

Cuando su segundo hijo llegó tres años después, Sasuke entró en pánico porque el pelo del chico es de un oscuro, oscuro tono magenta – casi negro – y temió que se volviera _rosado_. Pero Sakura simplemente agitó su mano sin importancia, diciéndole que se callara porque todo _estaba bien_.

* * *

**44. Cerca**

Sasuke nunca lo va a admitir, pero cuando más contento se siente es en las noches estando rodeado por su durmiente familia, con Sakura abrazándolo por el lado, su hijo mayor durmiendo en su pecho y el recién nacido en su cuna, a un lado de la cama.

* * *

**45. Natural**

Almirar a Sakura besando la rodilla de su hijo mayor cuando este se la raspa y comienza a llorar, Sasuke casi se pone celoso de sus habilidades como madre; extrañamente recordaba los tiempos en que caminaban en los árboles, porque de la misma forma, la maternidad había llegado a ella de forma natural.

* * *

**46. Horizonte**

Cinco años después del segundo, cuando Sakura estuvo embarazada de su tercero – esta vez de una pequeña niña – ella tenía la costumbre de dar un paseo después de vomitar a las cinco de la mañana, sentarse en el borde de un muelle y mirar al horizonte mientras el sol aparecía, agradeciéndole a quienquiera que estuviese allá arriba por su maravillosa familia.

* * *

**47. Valiente**

Después de que la pequeña niña de pelo rosa naciera y lo mirara con ojos curiosos, Sasuke llevó a sus dos hijos a entrenar hasta dejarlos exhaustos en el suelo, diciéndoles: —Ahora tienen una hermana – si cualquier chico se le acerca, _serán_ lo suficientemente fuertes y _se librarán_ de él —a lo que ambos asintieron obedientemente y respondieron: —¡Sí, padre!

* * *

**48. Virtuoso**

A veces, cuando regresa a su hogar después de una misión, Sasuke va a la habitación de los niños – los chicos le habían rogado a su madre para que su hermana durmiera con ellos – y observa al trío dormir profundamente, prometiéndose silenciosamente proteger su inocencia mientras pudiera.

* * *

**49. Victoria**

Sasuke no tiene ningún problema para desestimar la autoridad de Sakura cuando esta aleja los postres – su forma de tratar de ser estricta con los chicos – ("Pintaste la _Montaña Hokage_ – y le dibujaste _pechos_", los chicos sonrieron ante el despotrico de su madre, "¡en la cara del Rokudaime-sama!") – porque su querida mujer simplemente descargaría su ira en él más tarde… en su _dormitorio._

* * *

**50. Derrota**

Perder contra Sasuke en el campo de batalla llamado Amor, es la única batalla que Sakura no tiene problemas en admitir su derrota, cada vez que ve a su marido elevando el tono de su voz para jugar a las muñecas con su hija, sonriéndole con orgullo a su hijo menor cuando este acierta a todos los blancos, y observando con alegría en sus ojos cuando su hijo mayor domina un nuevo jutsu – porque ella nunca había estado tan _feliz._

* * *

_2/2 - Ponerla En El Horno_


	13. El Pequeño Amor Que Pudo Haber

A/N: Esta historia está dividida en dos capítulos, pero preferí hacer todo en uno solo. Es prácticamente un Universo Alterno, ya que en esta historia no existió la masacre del Clan Uchiha y las cosas son mucho menos trágicas.

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 1.984 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(XIII)_  
El Pequeño Amor Que Pudo Haber_

* * *

_Resumen: "Y en algún lugar en medio de su __fase_ de dos-años-de-ya-no-me-_gusta_-Uchiha-Sasuke-de-esa-forma-muchasgracias (también apodada Denegación por parte de Ino) y un buen puñetazo cargado de chakra en su cara, Sasuke se enamoró de ella. Completamente."

* * *

01. Confort

Sasuke se consolaba con el hecho de que, a pesar de su _fase_ de dos-años-de-ya-no-me-_gusta_-Uchiha-Sasuke-de-esa-forma-muchasgracias – también apodada Denegación por parte de Ino – Sakura haya aceptado su petición de una cita (lo que era bueno, porque si ella se hubiese negado, Sasuke no sabría qué hacer con su llamado _violento enamoramiento_).

* * *

02. Beso

Aun siendo el duro shinobi que era, Itachi no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás y reír cuando su hermano de quince años (finalmente todo crecido) le preguntó: —Er… qué se siente… tú sabes… _¿besaraunachica?_

* * *

03. Suave

Su mano es agradable y sorpresivamente suave, decidió Sasuke mientras la tomaba, ignorando las mejillas rosadas de ella; lo que _no _podía ignorar, sin embargo, fueron los arrullos hechos por su madre, quien no era demasiado sutil para espiar a su _precioso bebé Sasu-chan_, gracias a un consejo que le dio su malvado hermano mayor.

* * *

04. Dolor

Cuando vio a Sakura morderse el labio y contener las lágrimas, mientras curaba la herida que él había recibido en lugar de ella, concluyó que verla llorar dolía más.

* * *

05. Papas

—¡Confía en mí, a ella le va a encantar! —fueron las palabras que debieron detener a Sasuke para creer _cualquier cosa_ que Naruto (el estúpido rubio idiota que le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo el mejor amigo de Sasuke) afirmara, pero cuando Sakura le dio una cesta de tomates, le encantaron, así que quizás a ella no le molestaría una caja de patatas.

* * *

06. Lluvia

Hubo un aguacero torrencial una noche en la que Sakura se encontraba en casa de Sasuke, y Mikoto despreocupadamente sugirió que Sakura pasara la noche con ellos, provocando que Sakura se sonrojara y que Sasuke exclamara un: —OhporDios_Mamá _—confundiendo a Mikoto, porque _obviamente_ se refería a habitaciones separadas (era demasiado pronto para nietos).

* * *

07. Chocolate

Un día, Itachi vio a Sakura atacando a Sasuke sin ninguna razón en particular y a Sasuke gritándole de vuelta con indignidad, haciendo que ella se alejara con lágrimas, así que tomó la responsabilidad de enseñarle a Sasuke unas cuantas reglas tácitas: "Ella Siempre, _Siempre_ Tiene La Razón (De verdad – _Siempre_)", "No, Chocolates Y Flores No Siempre Resuelven Los Problemas", "Ella Puede Comer Todo lo Que Ella Quiera Comer" y así, sucesivamente.

* * *

08. Felicidad

A pesar de que ella no era una Uchiha y que seguramente _mancharía por siempre_ el conjunto genético Uchiha con ese _pelo rosa-chicle_, Fugaku decidió ignorar todas las ambiciones de los miembros del clan para casar a sus hijas con Sasuke – porque el chico estaba_ feliz._

* * *

09. Teléfono

Sasuke palideció el día en que llegó al apartamento de Sakura para oírla en el teléfono: —No, no, _no estamos haciendo nada de eso_ – no, no estoy mintiendo – sí, sí, _estoy _segura – está bien, lo haremos – _sí,_ si es que ocurre – y no ocurrirá – _Lo juro, no estamos teniendo sexo_ – pero sí, usaremos protección… adiós, Mikoto-san.

* * *

10. Orejas

—No, Sakura, no voy a ponerme un arete – No me importa si crees que es sexy – _y qué_ si Shikamaru tiene uno – mujer, dije que _no_, maldición – ¿que harás _qué? _– er… está bien, _buenosiinsistes._

* * *

11. Nombre

Sasuke odió _Sasucakes*_ la primera vez que Naruto lo llamó así, y no le gustó ni un poco más cuando Sakura decidió que lo utilizaría.

* * *

12. Sensual

Había unas cuantas cosas que Sakura no podía comer en su presencia, como paletas, bananas y conos de helado, por ejemplo.

* * *

13. Muerte

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —maldijo Sasuke, cuando encontró el _helecho de amor_ – un símbolo de su creciente relación – que le había dado Sakura (cortesía de la incesante insistencia de una tal Ino Yamanaka) café, marchito y _muerto._

* * *

14. Sexo

Sakura no se avergonzó en lo más mínimo cuando Sasuke observó la cubierta naranja del libro que estaba en sus manos, y luego miró con cuidado dos veces, seguida por ojos muy abiertos, mejillas sonrosadas, y balbuceos bastante vergonzosos.

* * *

15. Tocar

—_Lo juro_, Mikoto-san, le estaba haciendo _cosquillas – ¡no estaba pasando nada más!_

* * *

16. Debilidad

Naruto pasó semanas presumiéndole a Sasuke su "súper impresionante técnica nueva" que _"le patearía el culo de seis formas desde el Domingo"_; además pasó semanas recuperándose de una paliza proporcionada por Sakura, quien ciertamente _no _aprobó algo llamado _Sexy Sakura No Jutsu._

* * *

17. Lágrimas

—Mi mamá dice que abrir la nevera y dejar salir el aire frío ayuda —le dijo Sasuke mientras ella cortaba cebollas secándose las lágrimas, porque aunque no fuesen lágrimas de tristeza, seguían siendo _lágrimas de Sakura_ y esas nunca le habían sentado bien.

* * *

18. Velocidad

—Sasuke, estoy disgustado por lo rápido que va tu relación con Haruno-san —comenzó su padre un día, y antes de que Sasuke le dijera que _nada de eso_ estaba ocurriendo, Fugaku levantó una mano y continuó—. ¿Por qué ustedes dos aún no se comprometen?

* * *

19. Viento

Fue durante un viaje al sur del País del Viento en donde Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía un don con los venenos, y fue en un viaje al norte del País del Fuego en donde Sakura conoció a una ex kunoichi de Konoha que también reconoció ese don y quiso hacerla su aprendiz; Sasuke y Naruto trataron de alegrarse por ella cuando comenzó a titubear porque, a diferencia de Sakura, ellos _sí_ se dieron cuenta de que eso significaba que Sakura _tendría que irse._

* * *

20. Libertad

—Haz lo que quieras —murmuró Sasuke con muy poca sensibilidad y bastante descuido, ignorando el dolor en los ojos de Sakura.

* * *

21. Vida

Rin-san (la especialista en pociones que le ofreció aquel entrenamiento) le dio un mes para decidir y volver, pero Sakura no sabía si podría dejar su vida en Konoha – a sus padres, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, _Sasuke._

* * *

22. Celos

Sasuke no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando le dijo a Sakura que, la próxima vez, _él_ sostendría sus cosas y que no le volviera a pedir ayuda a _Lee-san_ solo porque caminaba en la misma dirección que ella.

* * *

23. Manos

—Voy a volver, sabes —murmuró Sakura, pretendiendo estar molesta, después de que Naruto le entregara sus pantalones de pijama favoritos con tazones de ramen impresos en ellos, y que luego se fuera para que pudiese pasar su última noche allí junto a Sasuke.

* * *

24. Sabor

_Solo se va a ir por un año_, se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo mientras observaba su durmiente figura, porque decir esas palabras en voz alta podría dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca.

* * *

25. Devoción

—Bueno, como voy a estar ausente por un año, me di cuenta que tú y tu mano van a tener que reencontrarse —ante eso, Naruto apenas reprimió una carcajada—. ¿Así que, quieres un _pase libre*_? —le preguntó en la mañana, mientras él y Naruto la observaban desde la puerta, a lo que él entornó los ojos y le dijo que era una idiota.

* * *

26. Eternidad

Un año transcurrió (aunque le pareció una eternidad) y Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar cuando regresó una carta en lugar de Sakura, quien había decidido extender su entrenamiento un poco más.

* * *

27. Sangre

—Esto se está volviendo algo difícil de ver —comentó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño ante el "angustiativo" (palabra de Naruto) Sasuke, quien lanzaba su kunai a los blancos sin entusiasmo, aunque Itachi no estaba de acuerdo—. La semana pasada era difícil de ver – ahora es solo _patético._

* * *

28. Enfermedad

Aunque su hijo era un chico inteligente, Mikoto estaba asombrada por lo tonto que estaba siendo, así que ella misma se encargó de guiarlo por la dirección correcta: —Así que quiere quedarse allá por otro año. Sasuke, está bien, _apóyala_ – ¡pero deja de lamentarte, levanta tu perezoso trasero y simplemente _visítala!_

* * *

29. Melodía

Su pequeño saludo de "hola, extraño" fue como música para sus oídos.

* * *

30. Estrella

Sasuke se impresionó cuando una de sus serpientes más mortales le dio un poco de veneno (como fue la peculiar petición de ella) y Sakura hizo un antídoto con él pocas horas después; entonces concluyó que Haruno Sakura era una superestrella.

* * *

31. Hogar

En el último día de la miserable semana de vacaciones de Sasuke, Sakura realmente entendió el dicho: "hogar es donde está el corazón."

* * *

32. Confusión

Sakura regresó a Konoha unas cuantas semanas antes a la fecha en que originalmente había extendido su estadía con Rin-sensei, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado al verla en su puerta, aunque bastante complacido.

* * *

33. Miedo

Sasuke aprendió de la manera difícil que "Cuál es tu problema – es solo una araña" no era _para nada_ algo bueno que decir.

* * *

34. Trueno

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros con barreras de truenos como sonido de fondo, así que Mikoto le pidió a Sakura pasar la noche allí (por enésima vez, _oh, Dios mío_); Sakura se sonrojó profundamente cuando la matriarca Uchiha no la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba usualmente, sino que a la habitación _de Sasuke._

* * *

35. Lazos

Sakura miró a Naruto y a Sasuke con recelo y preguntó: —¿Seguros de que no tuvieron un _Romance de amigos _prohibido del tipo epopeya trágica cuando me ausenté?

* * *

36. Mercado

Lo que más odiaba Sakura acerca de Sasuke pasando la noche con ella ocasionalmente ("mudándose extraoficialmente" como lo llamaba Ino) era que tenía que hacer muchos más viajes al mercado, ya que ese _pedazo de manteca _seguía comiéndose todos sus _tomates_ – bueno, eso y que utilizaba toda el agua caliente.

* * *

37. Tecnología

—No, Ino, _no_ necesitamos _condimentar _nuestra vida amorosa.

* * *

38. Regalo

—¿…patatas, _otra vez_?

* * *

39. Sonrisa

A Sakura le pareció algo entrañable cuando, una mañana, se despertó y vio a Sasuke inclinado sobre ella, observándola con una sonrisa en el rostro que decía que estaba intentando guardar un secreto.

* * *

40. Inocencia

Entonces él continuó, con un tono más inocente—. Estabas roncando como un puto elefante – de verdad, era peor que _Naruto._

* * *

41. Terminación

Su venganza por el incidente de _Sakura-roncas-como-un-elefant_e llegó en la forma de: "No esta noche, Sasuke-kun, tengo jaqueca" durante _dos semanas enteras_.

* * *

42. Nubes

—¡Parece Pakkun! —señaló Sakura entre risas, esperando que él mirara las nubes, pero la atención de Sasuke estaba dirigida a la sonrisa de ella.

* * *

43. Cielo

Sasuke tenía bastantes cicatrices en su cuerpo, para demostrar que la cantidad de cosas que haría por esta chica no tenía límites.

* * *

44. Paraíso

No se lo dijo porque sabía que se avergonzaría, pero ella se veía _celestial _en el vestido blanco que ella pidió como disfraz para su misión.

* * *

45. Infierno

En las noches en que regresaba de sus más horribles e _inquietantes_ misiones, Sasuke se dirigía directamente al apartamento de Sakura, en donde reflexionaba la vida de un shinobi – escondido en las sombras con manos cubiertas de sangre – mientras Sakura curaba sus heridas y limpiaba con suavidad el enrojecimiento de su piel, sacándolo lentamente de la oscuridad.

* * *

46. Sol

Sasuke se despertó con el sol en sus ojos, cuando _alguien_ (probablemente rubio, ruidoso y estúpido) comenzó a hurgar en los armarios de la cocina de Sakura, preguntándose con escándalo en dónde estaba el ramen, y entonces Sasuke se preguntó si iba a ser igual cuando tuviera su propia familia.

* * *

47. Luna

Miraba la luna y pensaba en él durante las noches en las que estaba lejos en una misión, y se preguntaba si él hacía lo mismo.

* * *

48. Olas

—Te vas a cambiar _ahora _—le ordenó Sasuke con severidad, antes de que pudiera llegar a la playa con su bikini rojo.

* * *

49. Cabello

Sasuke presionó sus labios en la mejilla de ella para silenciar sus quejas acerca de lo corto que era su cabello, murmurando que ese largo hacía que fuese más fácil besarla.

* * *

50. Supernova

Él no lo decía muy a menudo, pero las veces en que Sasuke – en arranques de pasión – dejaba un sendero de cálidos besos por su cuello y murmuraba que_ la amaba_, equivalía a cientos de explosiones produciéndose debajo de su piel que la dejaban cálida e inquieta, así que se acercaba más para demostrarle cómo _ella _se sentía acerca de él.

* * *

_Sasucakes*: una mezcla entre las palabras "Sasuke" y "Cakes" (Pasteles)._

_Pase libre*: una relación abierta._


	14. CRACK: Cambiando De Bando

A/N: CRACK. No hay otra palabra para definir esta viñeta. Crack y humor de principio a fin.

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 740 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(XIV)_  
Cambiando De Bando_

* * *

_Resumen: "Sakura está harta de los chicos y sus compañeros… bueno, ellos no lo entienden muy bien."_

* * *

—Y bueno, soy lesbiana.

Fue dicho sin importancia, tan casualmente, tan _absolutamente indiferente_, que su equipo no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta por un minuto entero o más. Completamente impasible ante el silencio de ellos, Sakura tomó un sorbo de su té y les sonrió.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

—Lo siento – _¿qué?_

—He decidido que soy lesbiana —dijo Sakura lentamente, esperando que eso le ayudara a comprender mejor.

—Uno no _decide_ ese tipo de cosas —señaló Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Entonces lo he _aceptado_ —había un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas—. He estado… bueno, he estado experimentado en el pasado y… _cuestionándome_. Y ahora —Sakura bajó la vista y sonrió caprichosamente—. Bueno, ahora _lo sé._

—Hm —Sai parecía bastante pensativo—. ¿Y cuáles son las señales que usualmente hacen que uno se cuestione? —preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa. El único que no notó su pequeña mirada hacia Naruto fue, naturalmente, Naruto.

La sonrisa de Sakura solamente se ensanchó.

—Um, bueno, siendo completamente honesta, no lo tengo muy claro. Creo que mi cambio fue parcialmente… un proceso de eliminación.

—¡VES! ¡ENTONCES NO ERES LESBIANA! —gritó Naruto. Se burlaba de ella porque, obviamente, en asuntos del corazón él entendía mejor. Obviamente—. NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE _ELIMINAR_ A LOS HOMBRES… —se detuvo para fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Aunque por qué los eliminarías?

Sakura agitó su mano.

—Meh, se quejan demasiado, necesitan atención y cuidado y tienes que alimentarlos y… —se estremeció—. De verdad, no valen la pena el esfuerzo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Y he tenido mi ración de malas experiencias, ¿de acuerdo? —las palabras fueron dichas en un tono que indicaba el fin de la conversación—. Tan solo… —Sakura les sonrió a los tres, con su mirada deteniéndose en Sasuke—. Tan solo… chicos, ¿no pueden estar felices por mí? Estoy enamorada.

—…CIELOS DE OTOÑO —señaló Naruto—. TU CORAZÓN ES VOLUBLE, ¿RECUERDAS? VAS A ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN MÁS EN UNOS CUANTOS AÑOS. ALGUIEN PREFERIBLEMENTE RUBIO. DE OJOS AZULES. QUIZÁS INCLUSO LLAMADO NARUTO. YO SOLO DIGO.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Oh, ya cállate.

—¿NO? BUENO, ¿ENTONCES QUÉ HAY DE SASUKE? —continuó el ruidoso rubio—. UN TANTO EMO, ASÍ DE ALTO, CON MAL CARÁCTER, PERO APARENTEMENTE GUAPO, SEGÚN LAS CHICAS DE POR AQUÍ. AUNQUE NO SÉ _EN QUÉ_ ESTÁN PENSANDO, LA VERDAD…

—Guarda _silencio _—siseó Sasuke, dándole un puñetazo a Naruto. Mientras Naruto acariciaba su frente adolorida, Sasuke encaró a Sakura, sacudiéndola de los hombros con desesperación—. Sakura, tan solo… qué hay de… —no podía encontrar las palabras—. Bueno, qué hay de…

—¿Qué hay de _ti_? —completó ella, alzando una ceja. Él no asintió ni respondió, pero Sakura comprendió todo y soltó una risita. Le dio un débil manotazo a los brazos de él y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Oh, Sasuke, ¡no seas bobo! ¡Por supuesto que en realidad _no sentía_ lo que dije esa noche! ¿"Te amo"? ¡_Ja_, por favor! Me refiero a que, aprendemos a manipular los sentimientos de los chicos cuando tenemos, qué, _¿ocho?_ —ante la expresión de abatimiento de él –bueno, abatimiento según los estándares de Sasuke– Sakura se puso rígida—. Oh, _oh_, por favor no digas que en verdad me _creíste…_

En silencio, Sasuke se colocó en una apropiada posición _emo._

Sakura se estremeció.

—Oh, por Dios, lo siento _tanto…_

—¡Sakura-chan!

Al escuchar como una voz demasiado familiar gritaba el nombre de Sakura con tanta confianza, la cabeza de Sasuke se giró con fuerza.

De ninguna puta forma…

_¡¿KARIN?!_

La pelirroja trotó hacia donde se encontraban, ubicándose demasiado cerca de Sakura según la opinión de Sasuke. Y de verdad, ¿qué pasaba con esos _toqueteos_? Sakura no perdió tiempo antes de presionar un beso en los labios de Karin, como forma de saludo.

Karin intentó mantenerla en esa posición, sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que _obviamente _tenían espectadores, pero Sakura primero quería aclarar las cosas. Ignorando a Naruto, quien echaba espuma por la boca, les sonrió a los tres y declaró:

—Karin y yo estamos enamoradas.

...

...

...

—Por Dios, Itachi, ¿no crees que te excediste demasiado con el bastardo? —preguntó Kisame, haciendo una mueca de dolor al observar al hermano menor de Itachi. Sasuke había caído al piso, gritando y sujetando su cabeza con absoluta _agonía._

Pero Itachi se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo una mirada apática al cuerpo tembloroso de Sasuke.

—Su odio debe crecer.


	15. CRACK: Demuéstralo

A/N: Este quizás sea el **último** fic que traduzco de esta colección, a menos que ustedes quieran más historias. Por cierto, esta viñeta también es puro CRACK. No se lo tomen en serio, porque la autora y la misma traductora son acérrimas fans del Sasusaku.

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 853 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(XV)_  
Demuéstralo_

* * *

_Resumen: "No saber, concluyó Sakura, era la peor sensación del mundo. Era positivamente exasperante, de hecho. Lo cual fue el motivo por el que tuvo que preguntar: __chicos, ¿ustedes son gay? Así como, ¿juntos?"_

* * *

No saber, concluyó Sakura, era la peor sensación del mundo.

Era _positivamente exasperante_, de hecho.

Lo cual fue el motivo por el que tuvo que preguntar:

—Los dos, escuchen, por favor no se tomen esto de mala manera —comenzó Sakura, jugando con el borde de su blusa. Cuando consiguió la atención de ambos, Sakura supo que tenía que continuar con lo que había empezado—. Simplemente, necesito saber – chicos, ¿ustedes son gay? —tragó saliva con nerviosismo—. Así como, _¿juntos?_

Ante sus expresiones completamente estupefactas, Sakura consideró que quizás – solo quizás – debería haber mantenido su boca cerrada. Mientras las mejillas de Naruto enrojecían aún más con el paso de los segundos y los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraban una fracción, Sakura se encogió con incomodidad.

—Saben que —dijo Sakura, riéndose—. Olviden incluso que lo pregunté–

_—¡SAKURA-CHAN!_ —gritó Naruto. Se agitó, paseando la mirada de ella hacia Sasuke y de vuelta—. ¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA _PREGUNTAR_ ALGO ASÍ?

Sakura suspiró.

Maldición.

_—Qué…_ —siseó Sasuke, agarrando sus sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus puños incluso temblaban—. ¿Qué te dio _esa_ impresión? —su tono de voz era frío y parecía estar calmado, pero Sakura podía ver la furia irradiando por debajo de su completa vergüenza.

Sakura incluso lo meditó.

—Um, er, bueno… t-tú sabes… yo… s-solamente… bueno… _todo…_

Naruto se jaló el cabello.

—¡S-Sakura-chan! —su mortificación solo seguía creciendo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara—. Tan solo… _¿qué demonios?_

—Bueno, ustedes siempre comparten esas _miradas_ - ¡esas miradas totalmente _ardientes e intensas_! —se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Y… —su mirada pasó del suelo hacia Naruto—. Bueno, estás así como más obsesionado por Sasuke-kun que sus propias _fanáticas_ – de verdad, ¿no será demasiado _enamoramiento por un hombre_? Simplemente pienso–

—_No_ soy gay —interrumpió Naruto con indignación—. ¡Me gustan las chicas! ¡Los pechos son para lo que vivo, Sakura-chan! _¡Lo juro!_

Lentamente, Sasuke asintió.

—Sí…

—Si eso es cierto, ¿entonces qué pasó con Hinata? —preguntó Sakura, genuinamente confundida—. Es dulce y hermosa y _casi muere por ti_ porque te ama mucho y… bueno, tú _todavía_ estabas tan enfocado en perseguir a Sasuke-kun —Naruto abrió su boca, pero Sakura continuó—. ¡Y ni siquiera trates de excusarte con tu Promesa de vida! ¡Porque fuiste _tú _quien dijo que no se trataba de eso!

Sin nada que decir, Naruto apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

Sasuke aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno, más bien parece que le gusto _a Naruto_, así como algo _unilateral_ – así como que _yo no soy gay._

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto.

—¡OYE!

—¡Por favor! —resopló Sakura—. Sasuke-kun, Naruto es así como la única persona con la que hablas y con la que te abres y me refiero a que… —se encogió de hombros con incomodidad—. No demuestras _interés alguno_ en las mujeres – incluso cuando estuviste lejos de Konoha —cruzándose de brazos, Sakura levantó la nariz al aire—. La chicas hablan, Sasuke – la pelirroja bonita me dijo que mostrabas más interés al clima que a las mujeres, _¡lo que me lleva a mi conclusión!_ —Sakura hizo una pausa pare crear el efecto—. De que ustedes son gay…

Hubo una corta pausa.

—… y están juntos…

—Yo _no _soy gay —gruñó Sasuke, apuntando a Naruto acusadoramente—. ¡En especial con _este_ idiota!

Naruto le devolvió la mirada enfadada.

—¡Oye, no soy un idiota! ¡Vete al infierno, bastardo!

—Ya cállate–

—¡Oh y la tensión sexual! —chilló Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo por haber recordado otro punto—. Y los apodos…

—NO GAY —Naruto agitó los brazos salvajemente—. Heterosexual, Sakura-chan_, HETEROSEXUAL– _

—…y ese beso en la Academia —repentinamente, las que solían ser meras especulaciones en su mente Parecían Tener Sentido. Se quedó sin aire ante su descubrimiento, sin preocuparse más por la confirmación de ellos—. ¡Ustedes _son_ gay!

—ESTO YA NO ES GRACIOSO —exclamó Naruto—. DE HECHO, NUNCA LO FUE. ASÍ QUE DETENTE AHORA, SAKURA-CHAN. DETENTE.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—¡No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva! No estoy tratando de burlarme de ustedes, sólo estoy tratando de entender…

—No hay nada que entender —declaró Sasuke con frialdad.

Con mucho más vigor, Naruto asintió.

—DE VERDAD.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —rió Sakura y se encogió de hombros con timidez—. Lo entiendo, _no_ son una pareja. Pero en serio, ¿pueden culparme por dudar de ustedes? —pero ante sus miradas secas, supuso que podían. Naruto comenzó a largarse y Sakura se sintió abatida por un momento—. ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

—A ENCONTRAR CHICAS —gritó Naruto, ignorando a las enfermeras molestas que le decían que bajara la voz—. PORQUE ME GUSTAN. CHICAS, SAKURA-CHAN, NO CHICOS. _CHICAS._

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Como sea – ¡ouch! —Sakura miró con enfado a Sasuke, quien la jaló para que se sentara en la cama—. ¿Pero qué _demonios_, Sasuke-kun? —cuando la atrajo un poco más hacia él, Sakura se puso rígida, incomodándose ante su mirada—. Um… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Demostrándote que no soy gay.

Al entenderlo, Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh. Pues buena suerte con eso, porque de verdad, porque pusiste mi radar gay en el – _¡mmph!_


	16. A Partir De Esas Cosas (Team 7)

A/N: ¡Otro one-shot! Personalmente, es uno de mis favoritos. :) Y es muy antiguo, así que claramente habrá personajes y situaciones que hoy no existen. Espero que a ustedes también les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores.

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **M

**Longitud:** 2.232 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura****  
**(XVI)_  
__A Partir De Esas Cosas Que Llamamos Corazones_

* * *

_Resumen: "La terapia porno, aparentemente ayudaría a su sensei a sentirse mejor. Pero cuando Sasuke quemó el material que tenían, el Equipo Siete tuvo que usar su imaginación… Recemos por ellos."_

* * *

—¿Terapia porno…?

Sakura asintió con rapidez, antes de hablar con su tono de "soy más inteligente que ustedes porque soy médico, por lo tanto, aunque no vayan a entender nada de lo que digo, igualmente tienen que escucharme, ¿entendieron, perras?"

—Verán, he notado que cada vez que Kakashi-sensei está en el hospital seriamente herido y tratamos de inducirle los analgésicos, siempre tiene este tipo de reacción que le provoca entrar en pequeños estados de coma.

Kakashi parpadeó.

—No recuero haber entrado en coma…

Sakura asintió.

—Así es, Kakashi-sensei, porque _estabas _en coma.

Sonrió de esa forma en la que los médicos usualmente lo hacían.

—Simplemente te mentía acerca de la fecha cada vez que despertabas.

Él frunció el ceño y bajó la vista hacia su regazo.

—Oh…

Sakura entregó dos libros a Naruto y a Sasuke.

—Ya que Kakashi-sensei es uno de nuestros mejores shinobi, es fundamental curar sus heridas con rapidez y sin ningún problema en el proceso de recuperación. Tsunade-sama ha decidido que ustedes dos van a probar mi teoría de la terapia porno en Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto negó con la cabeza violentamente, mirando a Sakura con incredulidad.

—¿Estás diciendo que el bastardo y yo vamos a leerle porno a Kakashi-sensei para mantenerlo relajado…?

Ella asintió nuevamente.

—Me estás jodiendo.

…

…

…

Sasuke se estremeció mientras Naruto leía sin ningún tono en su voz y se detenía entre palabras, pareciendo bastante confundido.

—Gimió con fuerza cuando él toco tentadoramente su… —Naruto frunció el ceño con inocencia (porque realmente era un completo ignorante)—. Oi, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué demonios es un clít–?

El Uchiha le lanzó su libro a Naruto y procedió a quemarlos a ambos (a ambos libros porno), alcanzando accidentalmente las manos de Naruto en el proceso.

Los ojos de Kakashi (los dos eran visibles, ya que no estaba usando su protector por encontrarse en el hospital y además porque Tsunade no se lo permitió) se abrieron inmensamente al ver su oh-tan preciado porno reducirse a nada.

—¡Sasuke, _no_!

Los tres hombres observaron como las cenizas de los dos libros caían al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura decidió echarle un vistazo a su experimento.

—¡Hola muchachos, traje almuerzo! —exclamó alegremente.

Llevaba cuatro tazones de ramen en una mano, equilibrando su peso cuidadosamente, pero cargando con facilidad la comida hirviendo debido a su súper fuerza. En su otra mano llevaba un portapapeles, que probablemente se trataba del progreso de la terapia porno.

Parpadeó confundida cuando vio a Sasuke y Naruto simplemente sentados en sus sillas (Sasuke luciendo bastante satisfecho y Naruto quejándose de que le dolían las manos), mientras Kakashi parecía un poco ansioso.

—Chicos… ¿dónde está el porno de Kakashi-sensei?

—¡Sasuke lo_ quemó_! —le informó Kakashi, sonando bastante agitado.

Casi dejó caer el ramen, pero fue entonces que Naruto decidió tomar algo de acción y atrapó la preciosa comida antes de que tocara el suelo.

Sakura dio fuertes zancadas hasta llegar a Sasuke y lo golpeó con su portapapeles.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Sasuke-kun?!

—Hn.

—¡_Pagué_ por eso, sabes! —gritó Sakura. Comenzó a caminar—. ¡Bueno y qué demonios haremos ahora! No podemos darle a Kakashi-sensei más morfina ni ningún tipo de drogas porque podríamos matarlo. Y _me niego_ a volver a comprar más de esa porquería. No_ creerían_ las miradas que el pervertido dueño del libro me estaba dando.

Sakura agarró el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke con fuerza.

—¡Eres un_ idiota_! Maldición, Sasuke-kun, ¡¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?!

—Me importa un carajo.

Kakashi intervino en su pelea.

—Bueno chicos, podrían simplemente _contarme_ historias.

Sakura parpadeó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Naruto se acabó todo el ramen.

—T-Te refieres a… ¿crear nuestra propia novela erótica…? —confirmó Sakura con lentitud, mientras su piel comenzaba a combinar con su pelo.

Kakashi asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura tragó saliva y se recordó a sí misma que, ¡maldición, esto era para su experimento! Se movió para sentarse en la silla que había estado ocupando Naruto, evitando arruinar sus zapatos al pasar sobre las cenizas.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—E-Está bien.

Su viejo sensei aplaudió como si fuese un genin.

—Genial, ¿quién empieza?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

—Sasuke-kun.

—Sasuke-teme.

—Váyanse al diablo.

Los tres miraron a Sasuke con expectación, gritándole simultáneamente.

—¡TÚ FUISTE QUIEN QUEMÓ EL PORNO!

Bueno, _tenían_ razón…

Sasuke suspiró, después de murmurar una larga cadena de insultos.

—De acuerdo —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, pensativo—. Bien, estaban estas chicas…

—Ajá… —animó Kakashi, sonriendo ante el rubor formándose lentamente en las mejillas del prodigio—, ¿y cómo lucían?

—Como chicas.

Sakura se tiró el cabello con fastidio.

—Sasuke, maldito virgen. ¡_Apestas_ en esto! —aclaró su garganta—. _Yo_ iré primero.

No les agradó la sonrisa maligna que vieron en sus delicados labios.

—Érase una vez una joven mujer que vivía sola en el bosque. Tenía un largo cabello rubio que llevaba atado en dos colas de caballo la mayoría del tiempo, y deslumbrantes ojos azules.

Por un segundo, pensaron que estaba basando su personaje en Ino.

Pero _claro _que no era así.

—Tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo con caderas anchas y pechos llenos y firmes. El nombre de la chica era Naruto… Naruko… sí, _Naruko–_

—¡OLVÍDALO!

Naruto la apuntó acusadoramente.

—¡No me harás a_ mí_ tu personaje principal, Sakura-chan! —sacudió su cabeza—. ¡Eso no está bien!

Sakura lo ignoró.

—Un día, fue a las aguas termales que estaban a poca distancia de su cabaña, en busca de un baño cálido y agradable. Lentamente, dejó caer la toalla blanca que abrazaba su voluptuoso cuerpo e ingresó a la terma cálida y humeante. El agua caliente se deslizó a lo largo de su piel bronceada, desde sus tobillos delicados, sus muslos suaves, su entrepierna, la punta de sus grandes pechos hasta que, finalmente, terminó justo por debajo de sus hombros.

—Me gusta hacia donde va esto —comentó Kakashi, asintiendo con aprobación.

—Ese mismo día, un cansado shinobi se aproximaba a las aguas termales, después de haber detectado que estaban cerca. Era varonilmente apuesto, con oscuros y misteriosos ojos ónix. Tenía un rostro pálido enmarcado por cabellos de ébano y un cuerpo hermoso y muscular.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par.

—Su nombre era Sasuke–

—_Ni lo pienses._

—Bien, su nombre era _Itachi._

Hm, una historia en la que Itachi sería humillado.

No podía quejarse.

—Itachi se acercó a la terma en la que Naruko se estaba bañando, demasiado fatigado debido a su estresante carrera como para notar que había una mujer ahí.

Naruto se cubrió los oídos y sacudió su cabeza de forma traumatizada.

—¡La, la, la! ¡No puedo oírte!

Kakashi simplemente siguió escuchando.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver a Naruto conteniendo sus lágrimas y a Sasuke resistiendo sus ganas de asesinarla (porque eso sería traicionar las leyes de la aldea).

—El sexy shinobi, Itachi, finalmente se dio cuenta de que había una mujer en las aguas termales cuando estuvo en el borde de estas. En un instante, el azul se encontró con el negro y se cautivaron el uno con el otro–

—¡De acuerdo, yo quiero ir ahora! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Sakura-chan, tu turno _terminó_!

Kakashi frunció el ceño, quitando su mirada ansiosa de su única estudiante mujer.

—Pero Itachi y Naruko ni siquiera han tenido sexo aun–

Naruto se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y le arrojó algo a Sasuke para distraerlo de los sellos que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Mi historia es sobre… Sakura-chan–

Sakura palideció.

—Y… el teme.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron y enseguida apartaron la vista, terriblemente sonrojados.

Naruto sonrió con diversión.

—Y bueno, era el día del chequeo anual del bastardo y Tsunade-baachan le había asignado a la enfermera Haruno encargarse de él. La enfermera Haruno era conocida entre el personal por ser muy _traviesa_ y, cuando sus pacientes eran buenos, ella les daba un _trato especial_ y no, no era una paleta.

Oh, cómo se alegraba Naruto de que a los shinobi no se les permitiera matar a sus compañeros.

—La enfermera Haruno le ordenó a Sasuke-teme que se quitara la camisa y él lo hizo, así como, realmente entusiasmado.

—Claramente, apestas contando historias —murmuró Sakura.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Claramente, tú estás apunto de _hacerlo _con Sasuke-teme. Er bueno, en mi historia. Porque todos sabemos que Sasuke es un completo cobarde.

Sasuke le arrojó un jarrón.

—Como sea, entonces se desnudaron–

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—Naruto, Jiraiya-sama dijo que eras bueno escribiendo porno. ¿Por qué esta historia es una mierda?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Realmente no importa… —suspiró, recordando que todo esto era por la _salud_ de Kakashi—. Oh _de acuerdo_, intentaré hacer que se oiga mejor. Entonces, Sakura-chan empujó al teme con rudeza sobre la camilla. Sacó un par de esposas que estaban debajo del colchón y las utilizó para encadenar al bastardo. "¿D-De dónde las sacaste?" tartamudeó él, sonando bastante asustado–

—Espera un segundo —Sasuke se veía un poco irritado—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser _yo_ la chica?

—¡Porque _yo_ fui la chica en la otra historia! —le contestó Naruto entre dientes—. Luego, Sakura-chan movió sus manos con suavidad sobre el pecho del bastardo, lenta y provocativamente hasta que, por fin, llegó al lugar que hizo que el aliento de él se entrecortara–

—¡Se acabó el tiempo, Naruto! —exclamó Sakura, levantándose de su asiento—. Volvamos a _mi_ historia.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡A nadie le importa la historia de Naruko e Itachi!

—¡Bueno, tampoco es como si alguien quisiera oír acerca de Sakura y Sasuke!

Kakashi aclaró su garganta con fuerza para llamar su atención.

—Bueno, en realidad _a mí_ me gustaría escuchar las historias…

—¡NO! —le gritaron los dos juntos.

—Tengo una idea —anunció Kakashi—. ¿Por qué no dejamos que _Sasuke_ sea quien cuente la historia?

Sakura consideró aquello, al igual que Naruto.

—Bueno, _él_ quemó los libros…

—Y _realmente_ todavía no se ha ido_._

—Jódanse todos.

Sakura lo miró con enfado.

—¡Sasuke-kun, cuenta una historia!

—Vete al diablo, mujer irritante.

—Sasuke, continúa la historia de Naruto —le ordenó Kakashi. Miró con firmeza al chico de cabello oscuro—. Hazlo, o le diré a Tsunade que fallaste en tu misión de ayudarme a relajarme porque tu retención de la pornografía me está matando lentamente. Ya es bastante malo que hayas quemado los libros.

—No.

—¡Sasuke-teme!

—No.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—_No._

Todos se unieron contra él.

—_¡SASUKE!_

Ese último dañó sus oídos.

—_Está bien_ —espetó secamente—. ¿En dónde quedó Naruto? —preguntó con amargura.

—Sakura-chan te estaba donde ninguna mujer te ha tocado antes, porque eres un pobre virgen.

Sasuke retuvo una respuesta.

—Claro. Sasuke se liberó de sus ataduras silenciosamente, mientras Sakura se mantenía ocupada dándole placer a él —se sentía bastante extraño hablarle a otras personas de _él mismo_ teniendo sexo con _Sakura_—. Velozmente, cambió de lugares por lo que ahora ella estaba abajo y luego procedió a ponerle las esposas con rapidez–

—Oye, ¿por qué soy _yo_ la chica ahora? —se quejó Sakura.

Todos la miraron con sequedad.

—Tú _eres_ una chica…

Ella se burló.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de una dominatrix?

Sasuke ignoró sus comentarios.

—Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando se vio atada y tragó con nerviosismo. Sasuke le sonrió con suficiencia, disfrutando la vista de tenerla indefensa y a su voluntad. Descendió su cabeza hasta llegar a la de ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso ardiente.

Era una maravilla el hecho de que la historia aún se escuchara bien, a pesar de que Sasuke se encontrara aburrido y relatara con voz monótona.

—Mordisqueó su labio inferior para ingresar a su boca. Mientras se besaban, las manos de él tanteaban a los largo de su delicioso cuerpo…

El rostro de Sakura estaba cubierto por un rubor más oscuro que su propio pelo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante eso.

—…agarrando sus pechos delicadamente pero con firmeza. Cuando ella abrió la boca para gemir, tomó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua. Lucharon en una batalla difícil y deliciosa pero, por supuesto, él ganó.

—Ch, bastardo arrogante.

—Rasgó su vestido blanco con violencia, haciendo que los botones que lo unían volaran a través de la habitación. Sakura frunció el ceño, murmurando "este es mi uniforme, bastardo", a lo que él meramente sonrió con diversión, respondiendo "no me importa."

Suspiró, aburrido.

—Sus labios se abrieron paso a través de la ardiente piel de ella…

…

…

…

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban afuera del hospital, espiando las historias del Equipo Siete. El orgulloso autor de la serie de novelas Icha Icha, actualmente se encontraba buscando a alguien que fuese su sucesor en el negocio de la escritura porno.

Necesitaba a alguien _perfecto_, por lo que Tsunade había recomendado a ese grupo de mocosos.

El hombre de pelo blanco suspiró en dirección a Tsunade.

—Obviamente, Naruto no encajaría porque es demasiado inculto.

—Cierto.

—Y la del tetas…

—¡Ella tiene un nombre, idiota!

—…en verdad es muy buena, pero no creo que le interese.

—En eso tienes razón.

Jiraiya asintió con sabiduría.

—Pero ese Uchiha… —suspiró, sonando un tanto sorprendido—. Ese chico realmente tiene habilidades para esto. Imagina lo que podría hacer _después_ de que empezara a tener sexo con la de las tetas.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose a medida que la historia continuaba (estaban en la parte en donde había empezado el sexo).

Presionaron sus oídos contra la puerta y siguieron escuchando.

…

…

…

**Pervertidos.**


	17. Sólo Mátenme Ahora

A/N: ¡Otro one-shot! Cada vez quedan menos. Gracias por sus reviews! :)

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 2.186 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura****  
**(XVII)_  
__Sólo Mátenme Ahora_

* * *

_Resumen: "Al verlo cumplir todas sus órdenes, casi hizo que deseara no haber tirado el látigo que había conseguido en su despedida de soltera."_

* * *

Uchiha Sakura se encontraba cómodamente recostada en la cama que compartía con su marido, en un igualmente cómodo pijama, y con una probablemente más cómoda montaña de almohadas detrás de ella.

—Sabes, puedes ir a entrenar o algo, si quieres…

—No, está bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque no me importaría si–

—No, está bien.

—Es que puedo notar que no quieres estar aquí–

—¡Sakura!

Ella le sonrió (falsamente) a su marido con timidez, frotando su abultado vientre.

—Sasuke-kun… —por la forma en que su cabeza estaba agachada y sus mechones rosados le cubrían los ojos, él sabía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento—. ¡Lo siento! —gritó.

Sasuke suspiró y descargó su frustración sacando una de las almohadas detrás de Sakura, y la esponjó para ella.

—No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Sakura —le dijo lacónicamente—. Así que deja de pedir perdón —con gentileza la empujó hacia delante para poner la almohada detrás de su cabeza—. Y deja de llorar.

—¡Y-Yo…! —ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. ¡N-No puedo evitarlo!

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

_Todo_ era culpa de la Hokage.

—Sakura debe guardar reposo en cama durante los próximos dos meses de embarazo —le había informado, mientras Sakura dormía en su habitación del hospital. Había llegado una semana antes de lo previsto debido a una hemorragia, de causas desconocidas.

—Básicamente, hasta que tenga al bebé, no quiero que haga ninguna actividad extenuante. Quiero asegurarme de que esté _absolutamente_ libre de estrés. Lo que significa que no puedes permitir que haga las cosas que usualmente hacía, incluso las tareas domésticas como cocinar y limpiar, y asegurarte de que no vuelva al hospital. Porque juro que si la encuentro trabajando patearé _tu_ culo. No quiero a Sakura en el hospital otra vez, a menos que esté en trabajo de parto.

Realmente odiaba a Tsunade.

—Sakura, deja de llorar —le ordenó (más o menos) amablemente. Sasuke se sentó en la cama, justo a su lado y le frotó la espalda con suavidad—. Tsunade dijo que no debías estresarte a ti misma–

—¡Bueno, es tu culpa! —escupió Sakura, con un furioso cambio de humor. Resoplando, le dio una palmada a su reconfortante mano y lo alejó.

Sasuke la miró con sequedad.

—¿_Mi_ culpa?

—¡T-Tú me _embarazaste_! —le gritó ella—. ¡Ahora mírame! Estoy gorda, tengo cambios de humor, estoy atascada haciendo nada, estoy gorda, siempre estoy enferma, y gorda…

—No puedes culparme a mí por tu embarazo —replicó Sasuke. La situación lo estaba divirtiendo bastante (nunca se lo diría, pero verla quejarse por los síntomas del embarazo era siempre muy entretenido de ver). Se apoyó a un costado de su montaña de almohadas, sin moverse cuando ella trató de empujarlo—. En parte, es tu culpa también.

Sakura lo miró con rabia.

—¡Oh, no me vengas con eso!

—¿Con qué? Es _la verdad._

—¡Me manipulaste! —tomó una de sus almohadas más pequeñas y se la arrojó—. ¡Es culpa tuya!

—Bueno, tú eres la que nació con un útero.

—Bueno, ¡tú eres el que nació con un pene!

Era cerca del medio día y aún seguían peleando acerca de quién era el culpable del embarazo de Sakura. Con un suspiro agotador, Sasuke se levantó de la cama.

—¿Quieres almuerzo, Sakura? —le preguntó.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por su generoso ofrecimiento.

¿Desde cuándo era Sasuke el que se ofrecía para cocinar? Porque cuando se trataba de asuntos hogareños, Sasuke jamás la había ayudado (porque en su opinión, era un bastardo perezoso), así que el hecho de que se ofreciera a hacer el almuerzo era un poco extraño.

A veces, había que tomar algunas precauciones.

—_Kai._

Sasuke entornó sus ojos. ¡Vaya perra!

—Esto no es un genjutsu, mujer irritante. No soy tan cruel, ¿sabes? Te puedo ayudar de vez en cuando.

Un pequeño sonrojo se abrió paso en las mejillas de ella y le volvió a sonreír (al fin, malditos y estúpidos cambios de humor).

—¿Por qué estás siendo repentinamente tan _generoso_, Sasuke-kun? No pareces tú.

Él se crispó.

—Tsunade dijo que mientras estuvieras en cama tendría que hacer muchas cosas por ti, incluyendo cocinar, porque no te quiere levantada haciendo algo —le explicó—. Dijo que podría ser malo para ti y para el bebé, ya que podrías terminar en el hospital otra vez.

Sakura parpadeó.

—O sea… me estás diciendo que eres algo así como… ¿mi perra?

La sonrisa en la cara de ella hacía que le diesen ganas de romper algo.

—No, solamente te estoy_ ayudando–_

—¡_Eres_ mi perra!

Sakura aplaudió con alegría.

—¡Oh, ahora tengo mi propio esclavo!

…

…

…

Media hora después de haberla dejado sola, Sasuke finalmente regresó con una bandeja en sus manos. En la bandeja había un tazón de sopa de tomates (porque a él le gustaba esa sopa), unas cuantas rebanadas de pan y un vaso de leche. La colocó en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a ella y se sentó en la cama, agotado.

Se sentaron en silencio, Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada, Sasuke ignorando a su mujer.

Eventualmente, ella _se molestó._

—¿Qué? —espetó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Me hiciste sopa de _tomate _—siseó Sakura, señalando el tazón—. _Odio_ la sopa de tomate.

—Hn.

Decidió no provocarla porque quizás podría arrojarle la taza encima, y la sopa estaba muy caliente, por lo que probablemente resultaría quemado.

Sakura lo miró con enfado y le habló con los dientes apretados.

—¡No te _atrevas_ a decirme "Hn" a mí, bastardo! Quiero… ¡quiero waffles!

Sasuke la miró seriamente.

—No sé cómo hacer waffles.

—¡Entonces aprende a hacerlos, maldito incompetente! —gritó Sakura. Agarró una de sus almohadas y se la arrojó—. ¡Ve!

Él se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente y levantó la sopa, decidiendo que _bien_, si ella iba a desperdiciar su esforzado trabajo, entonces él podría tomársela.

Sakura tenía una horrorizada expresión en el rostro, mientras observaba a su marido con la boca abierta. Tembló de rabia y quitó las mantas oscuras de sus piernas, arrojándolas a un lado de la cama.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes qué? Si tú no vas a cocinar para mí, ¡entonces lo haré yo misma, idiota!

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Oh, sí que era _buena._

Gruñendo, la empujó de vuelta a su montaña de almohadas con suavidad.

—Solo _quédate _—espetó él—. Te haré tus estúpidos waffles —entonces Sasuke se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para bajar a la cocina.

Cuando Sakura sintió que estaba tres o cuatro pasos fuera de la habitación, lo llamó de nuevo.

—¡Sasuke-kun, espera! —le gritó. Él se detuvo, con un descontento e interrogante ceño fruncido en el rostro—. ¿Puedes ponerle helado a mis waffles, por favor? —le preguntó con dulzura.

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño.

—_De acuerdo._

Él se dio la vuelta y casi llegó a las escaleras cuando–

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Apretó sus puños y volvió a su dormitorio.

—_¿Qué?_ —siseó.

—Necesito que les pongas sirope de chocolate también —le pidió ella, sonriéndole adorablemente (pero _él la conocía muy bien_).

Sasuke asintió enérgicamente y se volteó una vez más, listo para hacer sus estúpidos waffles–

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar gritarle.

—¿Ahora qué, Sakura?

—Um… _—_ella se rió tímidamente_—._ Sasuke-kun, ¿podrás cortar las frutillas que compré en el mercado hace unos días y también ponerlas en los waffles?

—Aa.

Aparentemente, había _terminado_ de llamarlo una y otra vez para que regresara y luego se volviera a ir. Y al fin pudo llegar a la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina, cuando–

—¡Oh, espera, Sasuke-kun!

Regresó hacia donde estaba ella con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

El labio inferior de Sakura tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras se estremecía.

—¡Y-Yo sólo quería darte _las gracias! _

…

…

…

Se preguntó vagamente si restaurar su clan de verdad valía la pena (con eso, se refería a cocinar lo que ella quisiera y escuchar cómo se quejaba todo el día)—

—Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías darme un masaje en los pies, por favor? —preguntó Sakura.

Pero Sasuke la conocía muy bien y debajo de ese oh-tan dulce y amable tono de voz que usaba, se encontraba la amenaza de torturarlo y matarlo lentamente si se negaba ante su petición.

Y sólo pudo gruñir porque, maldita sea, era la una de la mañana.

Además, si alguno de ellos merecía un masaje en los pies, ¡era _él_! Lo tenía corriendo todo el día alrededor de ella. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, dije que quería piñas en mis waffles, ¡no _frutillas_!" Por lo que él se veía obligado a ir al mercado y aprender cómo cortar una de esas, y luego ella empezaba con su "Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes esponjar mis almohadas? Están algo planas", cuando en realidad tenía una estúpida _montaña_ de ellas.

Suspiró.

Estaba tan _cansado._

Aquello era como una misión de rango-S—

—¡Sasuke-kun! —repitió ella con fuerza—. ¡_Por favor_ masajéame los pies!

Él abrió sus ojos y la observó.

(Maldita sea, estaba tratando de dormir y ahí estaba ella, fastidiándolo.)

—Sakura, has estado acostada todo el día. El único motivo por el que te has levantado es para ir al baño —razonó él con una oh-tan cansada voz—. ¿Por qué necesitarías un masaje en los pies?

Un sollozo.

(Ugh, _genial_)

—P-Porque mis tobillos están hinchados y mis p-pies están hinchados también y, ¡m-me _duelen_! —lloró, limpiando sus lágrimas con la sábana. Sollozó y volvió a enfadarse, dándole la espalda y quitándole la manta en el proceso—. Lo entiendo. Crees que estoy gorda. Ya no quieres tocarme.

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de jalarse el cabello, porque ya habían tenido esa pelea unas catorce veces desde que había comenzado el embarazo.

Y siempre le había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba (guiño).

—Sakura, no pienso que estés gorda —le dijo con lentitud.

Sakura tiró aún más de las mantas, dejando solo la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke cubierto.

—¡Sí lo crees! ¡Ni siquiera quieres tocar mis _pies_ para darme un masaje, porque piensas que son gordos!

Él rodó los ojos.

—Sakura, estás embarazada, no gorda–

—¡Oh, ya cállate, Sasuke-kun! ¡No necesito tus estúpidas excusas! —lloriqueó Sakura, alejando todas las cobijas de él—. Ahora lo entiendo, ¡muchas gracias! Estoy embarazada y por tanto soy gorda, ¡y por tanto ya no crees que sea atractiva!

Inmediatamente, el rostro de ella se contrajo.

—¡Y ya no me deseas!

Nunca había estado tan fastidiado con Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró y finalmente habló después de unos minutos de silencio, solo interrumpidos por los constantes y miserables lloriqueos de Sakura.

—¿Todavía quieres ese masaje en los pies?

Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió brillantemente.

—¡Está bien, Sasuke-kun!

…

…

…

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana cuando Sasuke sintió un fuerte toque en las costillas (lo que Sakura consideraba que era "delicado").

—Sasuke-kun —susurró ella, punzando sus costillas un par de veces más—. Sasuke-kun, ¿estás despierto?

Intentó simular que estaba durmiendo pero debido a la forma en que lo estaba golpeado, finalmente dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? —le preguntó con voz cansada.

Sakura se acercó a él por debajo de la sábana (estaban bajo términos de compartir ahora) y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Sasuke-kun, aún no hemos elegido ningún nombre! —se quejó ella—. Ya sabemos que es un niño, ¿así que por qué no hemos escogido nada?

Ugh.

—Sakura, ¿podemos hablar de esto después? —Sasuke bostezó—. Estoy cansado–

—Sasuke-kun, ¡el nombre de nuestro hijo es mucho más importante que tu sueño! —le gritó al oído—. ¡No podemos dejar que vaya por ahí sin un nombre!

Sasuke respiró profundamente.

—Son las cinco de la maldita mañana, Sakura. ¿_Realmente_ necesitamos discutir esto ahora?

—¡SÍ!

—Está bien —volvió a dar un largo (tranquilizante) respiro—. ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?

Silencio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole inocentemente.

—No lo sé… —lo golpeó con el dedo otra vez—. ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle _tú_?

—Bueno, eres tú quien lo va a dar a luz —razonó él, con las palabras "aunque soy yo el que está sufriendo" flotando en el aire—. Así que lo más justo es que tú lo escojas.

Él realmente _quería _ponerle un nombre especial al niño, pero en serio, sería capaz de decir cualquier cosa para que Sakura cerrase su maldita boca.

Cualquier cosa.

—¡P-Pero, S-Sasuke-kun!

Reconoció ese tartamudeo.

MALDICIÓN.

¿Pero qué había dicho _ahora_?

—¡Quiero que seas parte de la elección! —se quejó Sakura, sollozando (debido a los cambios de humor, duh)—. ¿A-Acaso no quieres al bebé ahora?

Sasuke la abrazó (lo que no era complicado, porque Sakura ya lo estaba envolviendo con sus brazos) con fuerza.

—Sakura, te amo y claro que quiero a este bebé, ¿entiendes? —le dijo, ocultando su cada vez más grande irritación—. Amo a nuestro hijo. Y estoy de acuerdo con hacer cualquier cosa que me digas porque estás embarazada ahora, ¿pero _de verdad_ necesitamos hablar sobre esto _ahora_?

Él entornó sus ojos.

Ya había tenido suficiente de esto.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar (quejarse)—

Pero inmediatamente selló sus labios con los de él.

Mujer molesta.


	18. Serpientes & Sexy

A/N: Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo. No estaba muy segura de si continuarlo o no, pero la recepción fue muy buena así que seguiré traduciendo unos cuantos más. Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, los leo todos y me animan mucho. ¡Saludos!

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Longitud:** 1.529 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura****  
**(XVIII)_  
__Serpientes & Sexy_

* * *

_Resumen: "Tal vez solo deberías apegarte a la crema batida y a las esposas."_

* * *

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Sakura miró con enfado a Kakashi, quien tenía el rostro hundido en la última edición de su colección Icha Icha.

—No estás sugiriendo _en serio_ que haga _eso_ para Sasuke-kun en Navidad.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Fue solo una idea —le dijo él con indiferencia, dando vuelta la página—. Pero no soy _yo_ quien tiene problemas para encontrarle un regalo de Navidad.

(Sakura frunció el ceño ante el mensaje implícito de:

_Vaya novia eres…)_

—Pero…

Jugueteó con el borde de su blusa roja, mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

—No me gustan las serpientes. ¡Me aterrorizan!

Kakashi levantó la vista de su sucia novela por un momento, para mirarla con incredulidad.

—Invocas babosas, Sakura. _Babosas_. Tienen saliva por todos lados. A veces se arrastran sobre ti, pero tienes miedo de poner una serpiente–

—No tengo _miedo_ —lo interrumpió ella con vehemencia.

Kakashi soltó un bufido.

(Al parecer, Sasuke y Naruto no eran los únicos que poseían demasiado orgullo en su pequeña banda de inadaptados.)

—Tan solo…

Sakura se estremeció.

—Dios, es que lo que me sugieres… ¡es como una escena sacada de una película porno!

Su maestro tuvo el descaro de sonreírle y acariciar su cabello.

—Sakura, ese es el punto.

…

…

…

—Vaya, quien hubiese pensado que Sasuke tenía una imaginación tan, um_, salvaje–_

—Guarda. Silencio. Ino.

Sakura se sentía muy avergonzada por estar en la tienda de ropa interior en ese momento, lo que pensó que era bastante estúpido ya que había estado en esa tienda muchas, muchas veces; solo que _en esta_ ocasión no estaba allí para comprar sostenes y bragas normales.

No.

Ahora…

Ahora estaba buscando lencería-_lencería._

O sea, lencería _sexy._

Como–

—Tangas sin entrepierna, tangas g-string, tangas de encaje–

—Guarda. _Silencio_. Ino.

La rubia sonrió con diversión detrás de las bragas de encaje lilas que estaba sujetando. Observó a Sakura, que estaba examinando un lindo conjunto de babydoll rosado, y no pudo evitar reír ante el profundo sonrojo en las mejillas de su mejor amiga.

—Sakura —dijo Ino, con su voz ahora seria. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió—. Sakura, esto no es tan malo como lo haces parecer. ¿Y qué si tu novio quiere que te vuelvas un poco pervertida con serpientes? Cada uno con sus gustos, ¿no?

—_¡Oh, por Dios!_

Sakura miró a su alrededor con cautela y luego miró a Ino con enfado.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho en voz alta! ¡_Se supone_ que era nuestro secreto!

Mientras Sakura procedía a gritarle por "decir lo que se supone que no debía ser dicho", Ino se dirigió a un aparador de babydolls con temáticas de Navidad, esperando encontrar algo con lo que Sakura pudiese sentirse _más o menos _cómoda.

—Está bien, está bien, _lo siento…_

Ino se burló maliciosamente.

—¡…siento haber mencionado que el pequeño Sasu-chan quiere que seas una _stripper de serpientes_!

Sakura trató de controlarse contando hasta diez, pero no hizo ningún efecto.

—_Guarda. Silencio. Ino._

Repentinamente, Ino pareció un poco asustada.

—¿Eh…?

Ino sonrió nerviosamente y sacó un bonito babydoll que parecía lo más modesto que iban a lograr encontrar, con material de encaje negro. Y sí, no era completamente navideño, pero lo que importaba es que Sakura se viera sexy, ya que ella misma iba a ser el regalo.

—O-Oye, Sakura-chan, cálmate– ¡DIOS MÍO ALÉJATE DE MÍ SICÓPATA!

—_¡MALDITA CERDA!_ ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

…

…

…

Anko parecía estar muy a favor de su um, _regalo_ para Sasuke, notó Sakura al recordar haber visto a la mujer calmar a alguna clase de serpiente, diciéndole que fuera amable y que no lastimara a Sakura, y que tendría que quedarse por un buen par de horas a lo menos y, entonces, sería libre de desaparecer.

Después de que Sakura le explicara el presente que tenía planeado para esa noche, Anko simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, le dio algunos consejos extra y er, _ideas_, y luego procedió a darle sus suplementos a Sakura.

(O bueno, suplemento.

Singular.

Porque _de ninguna manera_ iba a utilizar más de una.)

Seguro, su ayuda significaba que Sakura también tendría que darle un regalo de Navidad a la excéntrica mujer, pero todo fuera por Sasuke-kun.

Quien debería llegar a su apartamento en cualquier momento…

Sakura se estremeció a la vez que se quitaba su cálida, gruesa y _conservadora_ bata con rapidez, dejándola caer al piso y revelando su atuendo.

No tenía sentido desperdiciar sus esfuerzos y traer a Ino, había decidido Sakura, después de que la rubia hubiese huido de la tienda de lencería ese día, arrojándole un disfraz al rostro. Ino tenía buen gusto en cosas sensuales y coquetas, lo cual fue el motivo por el que la había escogido para ayudarla.

En eso, al menos.

—Essssto essss essstúpido…

Sakura miró con enfado a la serpiente moviéndose en el suelo del dormitorio, mientras esta seguía andando alrededor de las velas que iluminaban la habitación.

El oscuro dormitorio estaba apenas iluminado con la ayuda de muchas, muchas velas puestas en todas partes. Había pétalos de rosas en sus recién cambiadas sábanas de algodón egipcio, y un poco de incienso flotaba en el aire.

—Cállate —murmuró—. Yo también creo que es estúpido, pero mi novio parece _querer _esto, por lo que lo voy a hacer. Por él. Por Navidad.

Asintió con total determinación.

—¡Dios, será mejor que ese bastardo me de algo _bueno _también!

—¿Qué debo hacer yo? _—_preguntó la serpiente invocada, con su lengua afuera, como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

(Pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Sólo se estaba sintiendo triste y paranoica.)

—Permanecer por aquí —dijo Sakura después de un momento de meditación—. Solo quedarte en mis brazos. O estómago. En algún lado donde él vaya a mirar. Eso. Y no te muevas. Las serpientes me molestan.

Sakura le hizo un gesto de disculpa al animal.

—Er, lo siento…

—No te preocupessss.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya estaba ahí.

—¡Oi, Sakura!

Sakura dio un pequeño salto antes de patear su bata a la esquina del cuarto, y luego procedió a levantar la serpiente con bastante rudeza.

—¡Um, estoy en la habitación! —le contestó ella.

Cuando escuchó que los pasos de él se acercaban en su dirección, miró hacia abajo con una expresión semi mortificada.

—De acuerdo —le siseó a la serpiente, mientras se colocaba rápidamente en la cama, en una posición bastante sugerente—. Hazme ver sexy.

—¿Sssexy?

—¡Sí, _ssssexy_! —susurró Sakura en voz alta.

Si la serpiente hubiese podido asentir, probablemente lo habría hecho.

A medida que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, la serpiente comenzó a _deslizarse_ sobre la _piel_ desnuda.

Sakura se mordió el labio y se esforzó en parecer sexy.

_Vamos. Sexy. Sexy. Canaliza tu estrella porno interior, Sakura. ¡Canalízala! _

Su confianza vaciló momentáneamente.

_Esto es realmente difícil._

(La gravedad de la situación se le hizo clara cuando Inner Sakura no hizo ninguna broma vulgar acerca de sus pensamientos.)

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró a la habitación, conmocionado como nunca antes.

—¡S-Sakura…!

(No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente, orgullosa de sí misma, ante el rubor en las mejillas de él.

Anotación.)

Y si no se hubiese sentido extremadamente incómoda en aquel momento, habría exteriorizado esa sonrisa.

Pero no podía.

No lo haría.

Porque había una _serpiente_ sentada en su vientre desnudo.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se nublaron y parecía estar _bastante_ interesado, y mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella, la serpiente empezó a moverse otra vez.

Finalmente, con mucha vergüenza, Sakura se rindió ante su _no-miedo._

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡QUÍTALA, QUÍTALA, _QUÍTALA!_

…

…

…

Mirando las cosas en retrospectiva, Sakura decidió que si alguna vez quería ser sexy, optaría por la imagen de la niñita completamente inocente e ingenua, o incluso actuar como una dominatrix, pero nunca jamás haría algo que involucrara serpientes otra vez.

Aún tenía que ponerse su bata de nuevo, mientras Sasuke y ella se sentaban lado a lado en la cama, ambos avergonzados mientras procedía a contarle _por qué_ había hecho lo que hizo.

Sasuke asintió rígidamente.

—Entiendo. ¿Así que Kakashi te dijo _esto_? _Él_ fue el que te dio… ¿esta idea?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza con confirmación.

—Sí. Dijo que cuando fueron a beber, dejaste escapar este secreto y ha estado esperando el momento perfecto para chantajearte, pero cuando salió a hacer las compras navideñas conmigo y vio cuánto me esforzaba por encontrarte el regalo perfecto, me dio la idea…

Miró hacia el lado en donde se encontraba Sasuke, y notó que el rubor de sus mejillas se estaba extinguiendo.

—Lo siento. Esto resultó muy _no_ sexy.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—No. Está bien.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¡No, _no_ está bien! —murmuró Sakura ahora de rodillas en la cama mientras él simplemente se sentaba, por lo que se veía un poco más alta—. Probablemente destruí cualquier futura fantasía ardiente que pudieses haber tenido sobre mí– ¡oof!

Sakura gruñó cuando su espalda golpeó el colchón fuertemente, con Sasuke inclinándose sobre ella.

—No tienes que vestirte especialmente para mí en Navidad.

Presionó un dedo contra los labios de ella, antes de que empezara a hablar otra vez.

—Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.

…

…

…

—…eso fue realmente cursi.

—Sakura, solo cállate.


	19. Malentendidos 1

A/N: Me siento imbécil porque por un segundo olvidé como se escribía "19" en números romanos ajaja! En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores. :) Y aquí estoy, actualizando en un break de mi estudio un viernes por la noche... ¿cuándo es que dejé de tener una vida?

**Autora original: **ohwhatsherface

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Longitud:** 1.273 palabras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

**Colección: Sasuke & Sakura  
**(XIX)_  
Malentendidos, Parte 1_

* * *

_Resumen: "Cuando Ino quedó embarazada y Naruto encontró el test, siendo la buena amiga que era, Sakura lo reclamó como suyo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, a Ino sintiéndose culpable, a Naruto planeando un baby shower y a Sasuke listo para pedirle matrimonio."_

* * *

—¡¿Por qué esto se tarda tanto?!

—No lo sé. Pero una mejor pregunta sería, ¿cuándo _ocurrió_?

— …

—¡¿Y _por qué_ yo no recibí los detalles?!

—¡Merezco saberlo! ¡Estamos averiguándolo en _mi_ baño!

— …

—¡¿Cómo pudiste _no_ decírmelo?!

—Porque _acabas_ de volver de una misión de dos largos meses.

— …

—Tch…

—Muy bien, treinta segundos más.

— …

—Veintiocho.

—…tengo miedo.

—Veinticinco.

—…_mucho_ miedo…

—Estoy aquí contigo.

—…_sigo_ teniendo miedo.

—¡Y siempre lo voy a estar!

— …

—Quiero decir, ¡soy tu mejor amiga!

—…gracias.

—No, soy tu _hermana._

—…cinco segundos.

—Cuatro.

—Tres.

—Dos.

—Uno– oh Dios, ¡no puedo mirar!

Sakura no quería ser la primera en mirar el resultado, así que le pasó la barra a Ino.

—Es _tu_ prueba.

—¿Qué es, Sakura? —Ino inhaló profundamente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro—. ¡¿Qué dice?!

Sakura intentó tragar, pero su boca estaba seca. Se mordió el labio y miró a Ino con tristeza.

—Es…

—¡¿Es qué?!

—Estás…

Sakura abrazó a Ino con fuerza, mientras la chica lloraba en su hombro.

—Ino, estás embarazada…

…

…

…

Naruto bostezó ampliamente, retorciéndose ligeramente sobre el inodoro. Moverse tanto probablemente conduciría a la destrucción de la tapa del inodoro, y destrozar la tapa del inodoro probablemente – no, _claramente _conduciría a que Sakura le diese una paliza. Suspiró. Aburrido, al cuarto de baño color verde que compartía con ella.

¿Por qué _él_ no tenía palabra alguna en cuanto a la decoración del baño? ¿Y si lo quería azul? _¿O naranja?_

¿Por qué _Sakura_ tenía que elegir?

—…porque le tengo miedo.

Correcto.

Naruto miró hacia el suelo y observó la alfombra verde frente al lavamanos.

—Sería más genial naranja.

Miró las revistas que estaban al lado del inodoro.

—Bueno… de acuerdo, esto sí es algo genial…

La mirada de Naruto se desvió al basurero neutro y blanco.

—Eh, esa cosa es tan simplona…

Todavía aburrido, Naruto miró dentro. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio una peculiar caja. Sin importarle – o no muy consciente – que hacerlo era totalmente insalubre, lo sacó.

_Prueba de embarazo._

_¡Sólo toma un minuto!_

—Mierda.

Después de notar que había algo adentro, Naruto la abrió y sacó la barra. Leyó las instrucciones cuidadosamente y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Sakura-chan está _embarazada!_

…

…

…

—Entonces…

— …

—_Entonces…_

Ino apartó la vista de Sakura y fingió que miraba algunos vestidos de una vitrina.

—¿_Él_ ya lo sabe? —Sakura frunció el ceño—, y hablando de eso, ¿quién es exactamente _él_?

—Shikamaru —murmuró con voz _muy_ baja.

—¿Eh?

—Shikamaru.

—Ino, en serio, habla más fuerte.

—¡Shikamaru!

—¿Qué?

—¡SHIKAMARU!

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron con sorpresa.

—Oh…

—¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Ambas chicas miraron hacia la calle y notaron que Naruto corría hacia ellas, luciendo algo despeinado, pero más importante, con un test blanco y demasiado familiar en sus manos. Ino se congeló al darse cuenta, pero Sakura seguía confundida.

—Oh, _mierda_ —murmuró Ino.

Naruto respiró hondo cuando se detuvo frente a las dos. Agarró a Sakura por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

—¡¿Es verdad, Sakura-chan?!

Estaba confundida.

—Naruto, de qué estás hablando–

Él bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—De verdad estás… _¿embarazada?_

Ino se estremeció pero Naruto no le prestó atención. Sakura tragó saliva y miró a Ino por el rabillo del ojo, notando su expresión miserable y aterrorizada.

Sakura respiró profundamente.

Esto es lo que hacían las mejoras amigas.

Iban al rescate de la otra.

Se protegían las unas a las otras.

Se salvaban el trasero las unas a las otras.

—Yo… Naruto…

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—…sí.

…

…

…

—¡SASUKE, MALDITO BASTARDO! _¡VOY A MATARTE!_

Sasuke se encontraba casualmente apoyado en el puente donde siempre se reunía el Equipo Siete. Se suponía que se reunirían ahí al mediodía y aquel era un típico saludo (si es que podía llamarse así) de Naruto. Dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia cuando Naruto apareció en su campo visual—

—¡RASENGAN!

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

Sasuke se apartó rápidamente del camino cuando un furioso Naruto saltó sobre él, con su técnica personal lista para matarlo. Inmediatamente activó su Sharingan y se quitó del lugar, mientras Naruto seguía intentando golpearlo.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces, idiota!?

Naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con toda su fuerza.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a embarazar a Sakura?!

Sasuke quedó de piedra, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

El rubio sacó el test de embarazo de su bolsillo y lo azotó contra Sasuke como si fuese un kunai.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Sasuke? ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar su vida de ese modo?

—Yo… _—_la sorpresa le impedía moverse de su lugar.

Naruto lo empujó al suelo y Sasuke no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo.

—Te aprovechaste del hecho de que te ama demasiado y te acostaste con ella para restaurar tu clan, ¡¿no es así?! _—_Naruto cerró su mano en un puño_—. _¡Sabía que eras un imbécil, Sasuke, pero nunca pensé que podrías caer tan bajo!

—Sakura y yo…

—¡Estúpido bastardo!

—¡Sakura y yo nunca hemos dormido juntos! —le gritó Sasuke. Entonces Naruto quedó congelado y Sasuke tomó ventaja de eso. Inmediatamente se lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie. Se quitó un poco se sangre de la barbilla y Naruto hizo lo mismo cuando se levantó—. De verdad está… —comenzó Sasuke con una voz pequeña. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo—. ¿De verdad está embarazada?

Naruto señaló el test en el piso, junto a los pies de Sasuke.

—Míralo por ti mismo.

Sasuke lo levantó y lo observó con miedo, shock, envidia y con muchas otras emociones que atravesaban su mente.

—¿Pero de _quién_?

—No lo sé —admitió Naruto con furia—. Al principio pensé que eras tú, pero creo que no es así —apretó los puños—. ¡Cuando lo sepa, _lo mataré_!

Aunque Sasuke aún no podía procesarlo en su cabeza.

Sakura se acostó con otro hombre.

Sakura se acostó con _otro hombre._

Sakura _se acostó_ con otro hombre.

_Sakura _se acostó con otro hombre.

El Uchiha ni siquiera tembló.

Sakura, la misma que dijo que lo amaba hacía varios años, había tenido sexo con otro hombre, alguien que no era él, y ese alguien probablemente la había _abandonado._

Sasuke sintió como si su estómago se hubiese caído.

_Sakura._

—Sí…

…

…

…

—No tenías que hacerlo, ¿sabes? —murmuró Ino.

Sakura observó a su mejor amiga, quien amablemente la había acompañado al puente en donde su equipo la esperaba. Ino se mordió el labio y miró a Sakura. Mientras atravesaban el campo de entrenamiento notaron que el Equipo Gai estaba ahí y saludaron a todos; Neji asintió cortésmente, Tenten les dio un largo saludo con la mano y Lee comenzó a correr hacia ellas, algo que pasó desapercibido para ambas.

Ino extendió su mano y tomó la de Sakura, dándole un tentativo apretón.

—Pero, sin embargo, estoy muy agradecida.

En el fondo, Sakura estaba algo asustada de las posibles consecuencias de haber dejado que Naruto creyera que estaba embarazada.

¿Acaso haría un alboroto, asesinando a cualquier persona con un pene?

Sasuke se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. Realmente esperaba que no fuese así.

—No te preocupes, Ino —forzó una sonrisa amplia—. Eventualmente, Naruto se dará cuando de que mi embarazo–

—¡¿Tu _embarazo_?!

Ambas chicas miraron al frente y vieron a Lee, con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus cejas espesas levantadas.

—¡YOSH!

Entraron en pánico.

—Querida Sakura-chan, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu juvenil cuerpo?! ¿Quién te desfloró y te quitó tu juventud? —gritó Lee.

—Haruno-san, ¿estás embarazada? —preguntó Neji, apareciendo repentinamente.

Había una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Tenten.

—¿Te acostaste con Sasuke?

La culpa consumió a Ino.

* * *

**Parte 1/2**


End file.
